Chance Encounters
by DireWolfe02715
Summary: "Tell me again why we had to come here?" Elsa is forced to take a real vacation, but what happens when she meets a girl that changes her life? How is she supposed to handle going back home for school? Luckily for Elsa, this girl seems to be worth it. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why we had to come here?" Kristoff continued to search for his luggage while Elsa continued to complain. Their plane had just landed in Arendelle, and she was already sweaty and irritated.

"Because Olaf and Marshmallow agreed that it would be good for us. Now, be a good little sister and help me find my bag." Elsa sighed as she looked for Kristoff's dark green bag. She already had her ice blue bags off to the side, but it appeared that Kristoff's were still on the plane. Elsa imagined Kristoff's bag getting lost, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of him having to buy foreign clothes.

"There it is, grab it!" Elsa was shocked out of her imagination. She quickly hauled the bag off of the carousel before letting it drop to the ground. Kristoff's huge smile appeared as he gestured for Elsa to walk in front of him.

"Ladies first." Elsa smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before walking towards the exit.

The first thing that Elsa noticed when she stepped outside was the heat. It had to be at least 100 degrees out here! It was definitely _way_ too hot for people to be running around outside. The next thing she noticed, though, was the beach. It was literally just a few feet away. Not only was it super close to everything, but also absolutely gorgeous. The water was a deep blue, and the sand was a soft white. Elsa smiled at the change of scenery.

"It's no Aellysae, but I think it'll do just fine." Kristoff had moved to stand next to Elsa. She nodded her head and tried to take in the rest of the city. The siblings walked slowly towards the rental car that was waiting for them. They quickly thanked the driver before Kristoff took the keys. Elsa ungraciously threw the bags into the trunk before hopping into the passenger seat of the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.

"How on earth can we afford this car?" Elsa couldn't help but admire the beauty that she was riding in.

"_We_ can't. But Olaf and Marsh can. They wanted us to get out and see something other than snow, and what better way than to drive around in one of these?" Kristoff lovingly ran his hand over the steering wheel. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at how Kristoff couldn't keep his eyes off of the car. She was seriously worried that he was going to crash into something.

Kristoff drove the car as fast as was safe. He managed to get seen by police a few times, but Elsa assumed that the police weren't too concerned because they did nothing but smile and wave. After the initial shock of the new city wore off, she relaxed quite a bit. By the time Elsa was entirely at ease, Kristoff pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

"Come on, Kris. Let's get in so we won't have to come back out." Kristoff looked up from the car.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy gut. I'm not letting you stay inside that hotel room all summer. We're getting out and meeting people. We'll have daring adventures, and learn all kinds of new sports, and if you're nice, I'll take you out to one of the bars." Elsa clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest. She gave Kristoff the most enthusiastic smile she could muster.

"Will you really?" Her smile fell as Kristoff caught on to her sarcasm. He sighed and grabbed his bags.

"Yes, really. But it's not looking too good for you right now." He started walking off quickly, and Elsa had to scramble to get her bags and catch up. _You're just grumpy because you're hot. Take it easy, all right?_

The siblings got themselves checked in and made their way to their room. Elsa knew that she was going to enjoy herself as soon as she stepped through the doorway. The room was huge, with a tan couch and loveseat sitting against one of the walls. A large, 72 inch plasma TV was up against the opposite wall, with cabinets underneath that held god-knows how many movies. Next to the cabinets was a bookshelf that held game consoles and games. Elsa quickly noticed the Xbox and knew that she and Kristoff would be putting it to good use. A large glass table was in between the TV and the couches, but closer to the couches. A small kitchen was off to the right side, and on the left were two doors. Behind each door was one of the bedrooms. A large, queen sized bed was in each room, along with tables, TVs, and bathrooms.

"I think Olaf may have overdone the planning." Elsa couldn't help but wonder aloud. _How did he plan this anyways? He's not even out of high school!_

"I think he did just perfect." Kristoff continued to stare. Neither one of the siblings had the nerve to touch anything yet. They were afraid that it was all a dream that could be taken away from them in an instant. However, Kristoff was the first one to take the chance. He threw his bags down and hopped onto the couch.

"God, Elsa. This place is amazing." Elsa nodded in agreement. She walked and put her bags gently by the door to one of the rooms. She slowly walked past a snoring Kristoff to stare out of the balcony window. The beach was easily visible, and there were even some sailors out on the water. She watched for a moment as the sailors brought one side of the boat up out of the water. It was actually really cool, Elsa admitted to herself. _I wonder what it looks like when I'm actually _on_ the beach?_

"Come on, Kristoff. We have a beach to see." Elsa slapped her hand against Kristoff's abs. He jumped and rolled off the bed as Elsa laughed and walked into her room.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff walked down the beach and took in everything that they could see. Elsa noticed the men's stares, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her stomach. It was never a comfortable feeling for her when she was the center of attention. It always made her nervous, and a lot of times she would end up having panic attacks. Thankfully, Kristoff noticed and would shoot daggers at any man that continued to stare. _I need to find a way to thank him later._

"Whoa, look at that! How do they even _do_ that?!" Elsa turned her head in the direction that Kristoff was pointing. The sailors were back, and Elsa just stopped and stared. The boat wasn't too far away, and Elsa could vaguely make out who was on it. One of the sailors was a man that seemed to be a little older than Kristoff. He had ginger hair that was gorgeously windswept. He had distinct muscle lines, but not too distinct. Next to him was a girl that came up to his shoulders. She had strawberry blonde hair that was put into two braided pigtails. Even with the distance, it was easy to see the large amount of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. _She's pretty cute._

"What was that?" Elsa shot her head towards Kristoff. She was confused. What was Kristoff talking about? Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. _You said that out loud! Quick, just look at something else!_ Elsa's eyes quickly scanned the beach for something else to look at. She found a small ice cream parlour sitting just a few metres away from where the siblings were. Elsa grabbed Kristoff's hand and started pulling him.

"Come on. Let's go relax in there. It's getting way too hot for me to function."

"Smart move. I think I've sweated out almost 5 pounds." Kristoff used his other hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead before wiping it on Elsa's arm. She shrieked and jumped away from him. Kristoff doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach and shaking his shaggy blonde hair.

"Don't be such a girl, Elsa." Elsa wiped the sweat off of her arm and proceeded to wipe it on her shorts.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a girl." Kristoff scoffed and walked into the parlour. Elsa jogged in after him and immediately fell in love with the building.

The inside of the building was an ice blue colour, with darker hues running in random patterns. It was designed to look like cracked ice. Paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and would have looked tacky if they wouldn't have had children's names on them. The room was very cool, and most people were even wearing jackets. Elsa smiled to herself. _This is just like home._

"Yoo-hoo!" Elsa turned her head to see the large man sitting behind the counter. He had dirty blonde hair and an adorable green toboggan on his head. His cheeks were rosy, and his eyes were shining. Elsa thought that the man looked like Santa Clause. She lifted her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Kristoff was the first one to reach the counter. He immediately began studying what was on the menu. Elsa was quick to follow suit.

"You two are new in town, ja?" The man's enormous smile stayed on his face. His teeth were shiny white, and the man looked downright jolly.

"Umm, yes we are. We're just here on vacation, though." Elsa offered the man a smile before looking back down with Kristoff. The menu looked like it held nothing but delicious delicacies. She didn't even know what to try first. She felt her head start to ache from the amount of options that she had, when her eyes were suddenly drawn to one section.

Chocolate.

Elsa quickly scanned the list, and found every single item to sound absolutely mouth-watering. She finally picked one out, and looked up to see the kind man smiling at her. Another smile graced her lips, and she couldn't keep the childlike desire out of her voice.

"Can I have a Chocolate Special?" The big man clapped his hands happily.

"Of course! It's one of my favourites. How about you?" The man turned to look at Kristoff. Kristoff had his hand on his chin and was still staring intently at the menu.

"I think I'll just have a coke float." The man nodded his head.

"Go sit down, and I'll bring it to you. Ja?" Elsa nodded and smiled at the man as she dragged Kristoff to a table in a deserted corner of the small shop.

"A coke float? Seriously? Did you not see the mass amount of options?" Elsa couldn't keep the teasing out of her voice.

"Of _course_ I saw all of the options! I plan on trying every single one of them by the time we leave. I just don't think I'm quite ready for too much sugar right now. My stomach is still stuck on that plane with the horrible food." Elsa felt her stomach twist at Kristoff's words. He had a point. The plane food was horrible.

"Okay, you make a good point." Kristoff nodded in approval that Elsa had agreed with him on something.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't think you're crazy. You didn't even get chocolate." Elsa let the corner of her mouth tilt up into a teasing smile.

"Not everyone is as obsessed with chocolate as you, Els. We don't _all_ have amazing metabolisms." Elsa lifted a hand to her chest and faked a hurt expression.

"How dare you mock my chocolate loving? You know, I bet if you worked out a little more, then you'd be able to eat all the chocolate that you want." A bare foot connected with her shin, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Kristoff kicked her leg again, and she tried her hardest to calm down.

"Here you go; one Chocolate Special, and one coke float, all on the house. If you need anything else, my name is Oaken. Just call over to me, ja?" Elsa smiled as Oaken set her treat down on the table. Elsa stared in awe at the amount of chocolate that was put into that one bowl. There was three scoops of chocolate ice cream, covered in hot fudge, with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate chips scattered on top of it.

"If you don't have a heart attack from that, then you'll be my hero. Just saying." Elsa smirked at Kristoff before diving in. Kristoff just stared in awe as his little sister emptied an entire bowl of ice cream within 10 minutes. He was even more impressed that she had eaten like a lady. She didn't stuff her face with large bites, and she never got any chocolate on her face. She finally set her spoon down, and Kristoff looked down to realize that he hadn't even taken a drink.

"Am I going to have to wait long? I think it's time to get back outside. It shouldn't be as hot now." Kristoff nodded in agreement and quickly finished off his drink. He felt a small ache in his head, and his hands instantly shot up to press against his temples.

"Brain freeze!" Elsa laughed at Kristoff's predicament.

"Push your thumb against the roof of your mouth." Kristoff moved his hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth. After a few moments of waiting, Kristoff's face finally relaxed.

"Thankth, Eltha." Kristoff had tried to talk with his thumb still in his mouth. Elsa chuckled and stood up, taking a hold of Kristoff's free hand.

"Anytime, dork. Now come on. I want to explore this foreign land."

* * *

"Anna, are you tethered in?" Anna quickly looked over to see Hans getting ready to tack. She tied the last strap before giving Hans a thumbs up.

"Let's do this!" Hans ducked and rolled just as soon as the sail went whizzing over his head. He pulled tightly on the jibsheet, and Anna felt the boat whirl around to head back to the shore. The ocean spray kept her face cool. Her braids were flying behind her because of the speed that the siblings had gathered.

"Ready?" Hans started to tighten the tension on the main sail. Anna could feel the boat start to pick up even more speed. Soon, the hull that she was standing on was rising off of the water. Anna carefully moved over to where she could lean off of the edge of the hull. She let her hand touch the water, and a laugh erupted from her mouth. The hull continued to rise, and soon Anna was practically standing up vertically with the boat.

"Don't fall, Hans!" Anna had looked down to see Hans keeping his feet firmly planted in the straps. He was practically lying back against the hull as the boat continued to sail at almost a 90 degree angle with the water. Anna's heart continued to rush. Excitement was building in her chest, and she couldn't help but to just laugh out with the sheer joy of sailing.

"Alright Anna, come back down slowly. We're almost to shore, and we need to start slowing down." Anna felt a small sense of disappointment that their fun was almost over.

"Do I have to come down?"  
"If you stay, you'll be buying me a new boat." Anna frowned and slowly climbed down. The hull began to lower back down to the water. Hans moved back so he could control the rudder. Anna scooted forward and took hold of the jibsheet. She waited patiently for Hans' command.

"Alright. Slowly let the jib out. That's good. Not too fast." Hans continued to instruct Anna as the boat started slowing down. The boat gave a small jolt, and the sand scraped against the underside of the hull. Anna hopped down and wiggled her toes in the sand. The world seemed to gently sway, but Anna was so used to the feeling that it no longer bothered her.

"Help me pull this onto the shore." Anna turned around to see Hans pulling at the boat. She smiled and ran behind the boat. She pushed as hard as she could, and the boat slowly moved up onto the beach. Anna furrowed her brows in concentration, and her tongue stuck out at the side. She went to give the boat another big push, but it shot out from in front of her. She fell face first into the sand.

"Hey!"

"Don't you "hey" me. I was just trying to help, short fry." Anna's head shot up as she heard the retort. Nala was standing in front of her and offering her hand. Anna smiled and let Nala pull her onto her feet. Hans had already started putting the sails away, and wasn't paying attention to anything else. Simba was standing behind Nala and nodded in Anna's direction.

"How'd you enjoy the _sand_wich?" Simba burst into laughter at his joke, and Nala just rolled her eyes.

"That was so lame." However, even Anna couldn't help but laugh. It might have been dumb, but that's what made it so funny. That, and the fact that Simba was practically busting a gut with how hard he was laughing.

"Don't encourage him." Nala scolded Anna. She tried her hardest to quit laughing, but as soon as she got control of herself, she saw Simba's face, and she burst into laughter once again. Nala sighed in irritation and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. I'm good. I think I'm done now." Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. She looked around the beach and tried to see if she could find Rapunzel or Belle. While she was looking, she noticed an unfamiliar head of platinum hair. New people were very few, and Anna wondered whom the hair belonged to. She looked closer and tried to notice as many details as she could.

The girl had her hair in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her skin was really pale, which just added to her hair. She was wearing a simple ice blue tank top, with a pair of denim shorts. Beside her was a man that was very tall. The girl only came up to his shoulders. His hair was blonde, and very shaggy as far as she could tell. His skin was darker than the girl's, but not very tanned, either. Anna tried to pay more attention to the guy, but her eyes were continuously drawn to the girl. Even from this distance, Anna could tell that she was absolutely beautiful.

"Earth to Anna. Where has your head taken you?" Anna shook her head and looked back to Nala. She had a small smirk on her face, and her arms were still crossed, but more in a teasing manner.

"Were you talking to me?" Anna was confused. Had Nala really been talking? No, that was impossible. Anna would have heard her. But then again, maybe she had been entirely zoned out. It was definitely a possibility.

"I asked if you were ready to go. Hans and Simba already went off to the surf shop." Anna's mouth made a tiny "o" as she nodded. Nala smiled and started to walk in the direction of the surf shop. Anna turned around one last time, hoping to see the new girl again, but she was gone. She decided that it wasn't worth worrying about, and quickly jogged off after Nala.

* * *

"I hate volleyball." Kristoff continue to drag Elsa through the beach courts. Elsa was starting to feel the effects of the plane ride, and wanted to do nothing more than go back to the hotel room and sleep. Unfortunately, Kristoff had other plans.

"You're a blonde. It's impossible for you to hate volleyball. Now come on. I wanna watch those two over there." Kristoff pointed to a young couple on the far court. They looked like they were really good, but Elsa knew absolutely nothing about volleyball, so she wasn't sure.

The siblings made it to the court and sat down on the beach. They had a perfect view of the court, and were able to watch as the young couple passed the ball back and forth. The girl looked like she was a little younger than Elsa, though not by much. She had short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. She was wearing a purple bikini top and some purple and gold shorts. The man across from her looked like he was about as tall as Kristoff. He had dark brown hair and a goatee, with brown eyes to match. He was wearing nothing but dark purple swimming trunks.

"Heads up!" Elsa looked up in time to see the volleyball whiz right past her head. She yelped and covered her head in her hands. She could feel Kristoff shaking, and she elbowed him as hard as she could, but he just laughed even harder.

"I am _so_ sorry! It didn't hit you, did it?" Elsa looked up to see the young girl looking at her with concerned eyes. Now that the girl was closer, Elsa could confirm that the girl was very cute. Adorable might have been a better word, but either way, both descriptions fit the girl. Elsa shook her head when she realized that the girl was waiting for her to answer.

"Did what? Oh! Oh, yeah. I mean, no, it didn't hit me. Yeah, no, I'm fine. It just scared me a bit." Elsa felt her cheeks start to burn. She had been staring at the girl, and then had answered like she had no idea what she was even talking about. She brought her eyes down to stare at the sand.

"Thank goodness. Don't worry, Eugene! She's fine!" Elsa looked over to see the guy sigh in relief.

"I'm Rapunzel." The girl held her hand out to Elsa. Elsa quickly shook it, trying to be careful not to seem too embarrassed.

"I'm Elsa. This is my brother, Kristoff." Elsa looked over to see Kristoff still laughing. She elbowed him again, and he caught his breath in time to shake Rapunzel's hand. Eugene jogged over to where the three were talking.

"I'm Flynn." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"His real name is Eugene. No one really calls him Flynn, even though he wants them to." Elsa smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Well, _Flynn_, it's nice to meet you." Flynn's smile grew wide as he moved to shake Kristoff's hand.

"I like this girl." Elsa smiled at his words. Rapunzel sat down beside Elsa.

"Is this your first day here?" Elsa looked back down at the sand, still not trusting herself to look at Rapunzel.

"Yeah, we just flew in this morning." Rapunzel clapped her hands together.

"That's so exciting! Have you been anywhere yet?" Elsa finally found the courage to look up and meet Rapunzel's gaze.

"Only this beach. We've walked up and down it all day." Rapunzel's eyes shined with something devious. She looked over at Flynn, but he was in a deep conversation with Kristoff about guy stuff. Elsa listened carefully to hear them talking about how much they could bench.

"Eugene!" He quickly looked up to meet Rapunzel's gaze.

"Is this important? We were sharing workout techniques." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and put a serious look on her face.

"Of course it is. We need to invite them to the party!" Flynn's face lit up just like Rapunzel's. He started nodding quickly.

"You guys should definitely go. It's going to be awesome. Our friend always has this Beginning of Summer party every year. How about it? You game?" Elsa opened her mouth to politely decline, but Kristoff beat her to the punch.

"Hell yeah! Just give me the time and address and we'll be there." Kristoff and Flynn gave each other a man-five before Flynn began telling him the address. Rapunzel just clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yay! Don't worry about looking fancy. It's still warm here at night, so just wear something like what you're wearing now and it'll be perfect. See you there!" Rapunzel waved to Elsa and Kristoff before running back onto the sand court. Flynn soon followed suit, and Elsa and Kristoff were left on the sand.

"Why would you tell them yes? We just flew in, Kristoff. _Today!_" Kristoff just smiled at his little sister.

"Then this is the best time to meet people. Then we won't have to be worrying about making friends during the rest of the vacation." Elsa just sighed and angrily crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need friends." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kristoff gave her a weird look, but let it go anyways. He knew better than to push Elsa, and he wasn't going to start their vacation off with an argument. Elsa's mind started worrying about the party. It thought of every negative outcome that could happen. Elsa whined and threw her arm over her eyes as she fell back onto the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Elsa noticed that evening was the size of the house. This house could fit at least 3 of her houses inside of it. It was 3 stories tall, though Elsa couldn't see how anyone would want a house that big. The walls were made of grey brick. The doors looked like cherry wood. Elsa couldn't tell much else, but it was definitely what the majority of younger people would call a "dream house".

"Come on, Els. Let's see if these beach people know how to throw a party." Kristoff winked and Elsa and walked up to the door. Elsa was still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation, but she had promised herself that she would try. She walked up the front steps and stood beside Kristoff.

The door opened and Elsa saw Rapunzel. She was wearing pink volleyball shorts with a white tank top. Elsa's eyes travelled to behind Rapunzel, and she felt her mouth go dry. There were who-knows-how-many people in there. The music was blaring, and it was obvious that the people weren't refilling their cups with soda.

"I'm so glad you guys made it! Come on. Everyone's inside!" Elsa felt herself being hauled into the house as Rapunzel grabbed her hand. Elsa noticed that the inside of the house was even bigger than the outside. She tried to pay attention to the architecture, but there were too many people moving around.

"Flynn's right over there. I'll be right back!" Rapunzel darted off before Elsa could protest. She looked over at Kristoff.

"Do you think any of these people know how to snowboard?" Kristoff's mouth pulled up into a smile as he looked down at his little sister.

"Why don't we ask a few and find out?" Elsa stared in horror as Kristoff patted the shoulder of a guy right beside him. The man turned around, and Elsa had to admit that he was pretty cute. He had short black hair, and cloudy blue eyes. Elsa had a feeling, though, that his eyes were cloudy from the alcohol.

"Hey, man. I haven't seen you guys around. You new?" Elsa just sighed. Was everyone so unaccustomed to new people? Wasn't this a beach? People vacation at the beach all the time!

"Yeah. I'm Kristoff, and that's my sister Elsa."

"Well, sup man? The name's Eric." Eric and Kristoff shook hands. For a minute, Elsa thought that they were trying to outmuscle each other.

"We were just wondering. Do any of you guys snowboard?" Eric laughed and nearly spilled his drink. After a few minutes of excessive laughing, he straightened up.

"Hell no. This is a beach, man. We're surfers."

"Practically the same thing." Kristoff and Eric laughed. Elsa just stared at them. How was that funny? She wasn't understanding the humour. _Maybe it's a guy thing?_

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ariel." A young girl walked up and wrapped her arm around Eric's waist. This girl was just a little shorter than Elsa. She had shocking red hair, and stunning blue eyes.

"Hey. I'm Kristoff. That's Elsa." Elsa reached out and shook Ariel's hand.

"You guys look totally out of your element." Ariel laughed. Elsa had to agree with her.

"We're from Aellysae. We don't do the whole "100 degrees" thing." Kristoff laughed with the couple.

"I can tell. But hey, you should go get a drink. It'll cool you off." Eric moved towards what Elsa assumed was the kitchen, and Kristoff followed right behind him. She realized that she was stuck with Ariel.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Elsa looked up. Ariel had been talking to her. _Oops_.

"Just a few months. I'll need to get back for school." Ariel nodded.

"Ugh. School is the _last_ thing that I want to think about right now." Elsa smiled along with Ariel. _This isn't as bad as I thought._

"I know what you mean. Thankfully, this is my last year, and then I'll be done." Ariel laughed.

"I wish I was in your shoes. I'm about to start senior year in high school. I'm never going to get out." Elsa and Ariel were laughing when Kristoff and Eric came back. Kristoff had a red cup in his hand, and Elsa just knew that he was going to be enjoying himself.

"Maybe you guys could teach us how to surf sometime this summer." Eric nearly spit his beer back into his cup at Kristoff's words. A huge smile appeared on Eric's face.

"Dude, that would be epic! It's a deal." Eric and Kristoff laughed.

The evening continued to go by. Everyone drank more and more as the night wore on. Elsa had still had nothing to drink but water. The amount of drunk people was increasing, and it was starting to make her feel nervous. She looked over and saw Kristoff sitting on the couch. She squeezed her way in between people until she was standing in front of her drunk brother.

"Kris, can we go now? It's starting to get a little too much for me." Kristoff waved his hand at Elsa. At least, he tried to. What he really ended up doing was wiggling his finger at Elsa's knee.

"Relax, Els. This is fun! Just go get a drink. It'll make you feel better." Kristoff took another sip of his beer for emphasis.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going out back. Come get me when you're ready to go." Elsa stomped her way towards the back of the house. She was getting pushed around by other people, when she finally managed to reach the back door. She quickly ran out and shut the door.

Elsa fell in love with the view. The beach was just a few metres away. The sun had set, and now the moon was barely above the sea line. It was leaving a calming glow upon the white sand. She could hear the sound of the gentle waves crashing on the shore. There was also a slight breeze, which kept the air at a wonderful temperature.

Elsa walked a little farther away from the house and sat down on the sand. She leaned back and rested her head on her arms. She looked up at the sky and admired the stars. There was supposed to be a strange even happening in the sky in the next few weeks, and Elsa didn't want to miss it, so she watched the stars every night, just in case. Maybe the sky would wake up soon.

* * *

"Anna! This is so much fun." Anna turned around to see Belle and Rapunzel moving towards her. A smile etched itself onto her face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves! But please tell me that you haven't done anything crazy." Anna nudged Rapunzel on the shoulder to hint that she was kidding. Rapunzel waved her off.

"Of course not. I'm a bit more mature than that." The smile on Rapunzel's face said otherwise.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll watch after her. She won't do anything unacceptable with me around. I promise." Anna smiled at Belle. Belle was definitely the most responsible one out of the three girls. She was very intelligent, and had more common sense than both Anna and Rapunzel combined.

"Thanks, Belle." Anna was about to say more, but Rapunzel jumped in.

"I almost forgot! Anna, you _have_ to meet my new friend Elsa. She is _beyond_ gorgeous, and her personality isn't too bad, either." Rapunzel winked at Anna. A small blush crept its way onto Anna cheeks, and a sheepish grin made its way across her lips. Of course. Leave it to Rapunzel to try and play matchmaker.

"Wait. I've never heard of her. Who is she?" Rapunzel waved off into the direction of the mass of people in the living room.

"She's here on vacation with her brother." Rapunzel had a tone of superiority, as if the knowledge that she was telling was obvious. Leave it to Anna's older cousin to know these things the minute they happened.

"Don't go introducing her to people, Rapunzel. A party isn't exactly the most appropriate time to try and hook someone up." Rapunzel scoffed at Belle's words.

"Of course it is! What's more intimate than a party?" Rapunzel grabbed Anna's hand and started pulling her around. Anna said "sorry" more times than she could count as Rapunzel pushed people out of her way. Anna smiled at her cousin's eagerness.

"Rapunzel! I need to ask you something!" Rapunzel's head shot up to look at a blonde man sitting on the couch. Anna had no idea who he was, but he looked slightly familiar. Maybe she had seen him on the beach once?

"Whatcha need, Kristoff?" Anna frowned. She had definitely never heard that name before.

"Give me a sec. I just forgot." Kristoff lifted his hand up to scratch his head. Anna giggled. The gesture was almost childlike, and super adorable.

"Well, while you think, this is my cousin Anna. Anna, this is Kristoff." Anna reached her hand out to shake Kristoff's. He eagerly took it, and Anna noticed that his hand was almost twice as big as hers. She looked like a child compared to this monster of a man.

"It's nice to meet you, Kristoff. Have you been around for long?" Kristoff got a sappy smile on his face.

"Of course not, silly. I just got here. I'm on vacation with my sister." Anna nodded. This was obviously Elsa's older brother. But, if this was her brother, than who was Elsa?

"Wait! That's what I was going to ask! Have you guys seen Elsa? She's been gone for a while." Rapunzel frowned.

"No. I haven't seen her since you guys first got here." Kristoff and Rapunzel shrugged. Obviously, it wasn't worth looking because they were back to talking about god-knows-what.

Anna quietly excused herself and started walking around the party. Where could this Elsa have gone? Sure, Anna's house was fairly large, but not big enough for someone to get lost in. Anna lifted her hand to her chin. _Maybe she's in the back?_ Anna shrugged her shoulders. It was worth a look.

Anna carefully weaved her way through the crowd. People would smile and wave, and she would smile back. She was glad that everyone was having fun. She also thought that it was fun to watch the drunk people. They were, without a doubt, the life of the party.

Anna finally reached the back door. She quietly slipped out and shut the door behind her. When she turned around, another smile appeared on her lips. Lying in the sand, right in front of her, was the platinum blonde from the beach.

Up close, the girl was even more stunning. Her hair was in the same braid from earlier, but it was a little messier now. She was wearing a pair of ice blue shorts with a light grey tank top. Her slender arms were behind her head, and her long legs were stretched out in front of her. Anna slowly walked up a little closer and cleared her throat.

"Fuck!" The girl cursed and jumped up. Her sudden outburst made Anna jump as well, but she quickly recomposed herself and smiled. The girl looked at Anna, and Anna's heart nearly beat out of her chest. The girl had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Anna stared for what felt like an eternity. She physically shook her head and looked back at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you. I just noticed that you were out here all alone, and I thought it was weird that someone would be alone at a party." The girl's eyes fell down to the sand when she answered.

"I got a bit tired of the loud music, I guess." Anna nodded and stepped closer. The girl's eyes flashed back up to meet Anna's.

"Well, do you mind if I join you? I'm a bit tired of the music, too." The corner of the girl's mouth tilted up into a half smile and she patted the sand beside her. Anna quickly sat down, very excited to be able to talk to this new girl.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa reached her hand out to Anna. She happily took it.

"I'm Anna. I saw you on the beach earlier." Elsa brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It wasn't a nervous gesture, but one of comfort.

"Yeah, my brother and I decided to walk around. We just flew in earlier this afternoon."

"How are you liking it so far? I know that a few hours isn't really enough time to make a decision, but I hope you've gotten a good first impression." Elsa turned her head to look at Anna before she answered.

"Oh, I've gotten a _great_ first impression." Anna felt her pulse race as Elsa continued to stare. Elsa must have realized that she was still looking, because she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction. Anna thought that she could see a faint blush creep its way onto Elsa's cheeks.

"Good. I'm glad you've enjoyed your first day. My brother always says that first impressions are everything." Anna gave a light laugh, but Elsa still refused to look at her. Anna let her chuckle die away, unsure of how to continue the conversation. _Just say something! Anything!_

"Your eyes are gorgeous, by the way." _Anything but that!_

Elsa turned to look at Anna. Anna's cheeks turned a fluorescent red. Now it was _her_ turn to look away. Why had she said that? Sure, she was trying to be nice, but what if Elsa thought it was weird? They had just met, for Christ sake!

"So are yours." Anna's mental tirade halted. She slowly brought her eyes around to meet Elsa's. Had Elsa really said that? It had been so quiet that Anna wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not.

"Thank you." Anna wasn't sure what else to say. How could her brain choose _now_ to be speechless? Why now, out of all the times in her life that would've been acceptable to be quiet? _Wait, I have an idea._

"Have you been to Oaken's yet?" Anna saw a sparkle in Elsa's eyes.

"We went there just a few hours ago. It was amazing." A smile forced its way onto Elsa's lips. _Now you're getting somewhere._

"What did you get? Personally, I always get something with chocolate. Chocolate's my favourite." Elsa's smile got even bigger.

"Chocolate's my favourite, too. Kristoff always teases me because I eat it so much, but he just doesn't understand how heavenly it really is." Elsa let out a light laugh, and Anna nearly fell back with how beautiful it sounded.

"Hans says the same thing! I think it's just because they're guys." Elsa laughed a little more, and Anna was absolutely mesmerized. _How can someone have such a perfect laugh?_

"I think they just need to relax a bit. Maybe we can convince them to eat a bunch of chocolate this summer. I'm sure they'll be in love with it by the time school starts." Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. This gorgeous girl was suggesting that they get their older brothers to eat a ton of chocolate. Could Elsa get any more perfect?

"Maybe they will. But Hans won't eat it. He doesn't want to lose his "rockin' bod" as he calls it. He has to look good out there on the boat." Elsa grinned and looked out onto the water.

"He sails?"

"Yeah! Well, we sail together. We're partners. We were out there for a while today." Elsa's eyes flashed with something, but Anna couldn't figure out what it was. She mentally shrugged and looked out onto the water, just like Elsa.

* * *

Anna was the cute sailor from earlier? No, that couldn't be possible. But then again, Elsa hadn't seen any other people sailing that day. Not to mention the fact that she had seen a guy and a girl, and Anna had been with her brother. Elsa had hoped to admire the girl from afar, and then never have to interact with her.

Elsa looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye. Anna was sitting with her legs crossed, and her eyes looking out to the beach. Her hair was in braided pigtails that hung over both of her shoulders. Her freckles stood out in the moonlight, and it was pretty adorable. Her skin was nicely tanned, and was a sharp contrast to the green top and denim shorts that she was wearing. Her arms and legs were toned to perfection, and Elsa assumed that it was from sailing.

"Do you and your brother have anything particular planned for the summer?" Elsa was shaken out of her admiration.

"What? Oh, no. No, we don't have anything planned. Just relaxing, hopefully." Anna smiled, and Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Anna's smile was glorious. So far, Elsa had only seen full smiles from Anna. Not any of those half smiles.

"Then it sounds like you'll have a great summer." _I hope so._

"I'm sure I will. Getting sand in my clothes, handling 100-degree weather, getting sunburns. It'll be perfect." Elsa smiled when she heard Anna's laugh. Her laugh sounded genuine, and Anna laughed with her body, not just her voice. When Anna laughed, she bent over ever so slightly, and her shoulders shook.

"Your sarcasm hit me like a brick wall, did you know that?" Elsa smiled.

"No, I'm serious! What's better than the smell of suntan oil and sweaty guys trying to show off?"

"Chocolate." Elsa laughed.

"Yes, chocolate." She loved that their conversation had come back to chocolate. This made it official. The answer to everything was chocolate.

"Elsa! There you are! I've been looking all over. I think we need to go. I'm about to pass out." Elsa looked up to see Kristoff stumbling over to her. She sighed. Why had Kristoff chosen _now_ to show up? She was actually talking to someone other than Olaf and Marshmallow.

"Umm, I guess so." Elsa looked over to Anna. She had a small frown. But when Anna noticed Elsa staring, a smile suddenly took the frown's place. She stood up and held her hand out to Elsa.

"It was nice getting to talk to you, Elsa. Maybe we'll meet up again." Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand. The girl hauled Elsa up onto her feet, and Elsa was amazed at the girl's strength.

"Maybe we will. Come on, Kris. Let's get you home." Elsa put her hand around Kristoff's waist and started leading him around the house. Kristoff stumbled a few times, but Elsa was always able to keep him up and moving forward. They finally made it to the front of the house where their car was waiting. Kristoff walked over to the driver's side and tried to open the door. He only managed to lock the car and hit the emergency button.

"How about you drive?" Kristoff tossed the keys to Elsa. She caught them out of mid-air and walked around to the driver's side. She waited for Kristoff to get into the car before putting the key in the ignition. When Kristoff was buckled in, she pulled away from the curb.

"Do you have any idea who you were talking to earlier?" Elsa glanced at Kristoff. She furrowed her brows.

"Her name was Anna."

"I know, but do you know who she is?" Elsa sighed.

"Kris, I'm not in the mood to play mind games. Just spit out what you want to tell me." Kristoff laughed.

"Fine! She's Anna Smith. You know, from Smith Corporation?" Elsa slammed on the brakes. Kristoff flew forward until the seatbelt caught him. Elsa turned and stared hard at Kristoff.

"Excuse me? Did you say Smith Corporation?" Kristoff nodded. Elsa sighed. _Of course. She just _had_ to be a Smith._ Elsa's mind started to wander as she started driving again.

Smith Co. was the most successful oil company in the country. They had done very well for themselves, starting off with one lonely oilrig, and then moving on to tens of thousands of rigs all around the world. Normally, Elsa would have been impressed if not for the fact that the company had turned Elsa's parents down. Elsa's dad had worked for Smith Co. for at least 10 years before they suddenly let him had just recently discovered that it was because the CEO of Smith Co. had once dated her mom, and he was still upset that Elsa's dad had married the woman instead. This caused tension between the families. Elsa thought it was a petty reason, but who was she to go against her parents?

"Elsa. We've been sitting in the parking lot for 10 minutes. Are you going to let me out or not?" Elsa looked up. Kristoff was right. They were sitting in front of the hotel. She quickly turned the car off and unlocked the doors. Kristoff tumbled out of the door, and Elsa ran over to help him up. She locked the car and pulled Kristoff to the elevator.

The siblings finally reached their room. Elsa quickly shoved the card into the slot before opening the door. Kristoff shuffled towards his room and shut the door.

"Good night to you, too!" Elsa shouted. Either Kristoff had ignored her, or he had already passed out, because he never answered. Elsa chuckled to herself and put the keys on the small kitchen counter. She wandered over to the cabinet and browsed through the video games.

"Castlevania, Fallout, CoD. No, no, no. Oh!" Elsa picked up the Skyrim case. She smiled to herself before looking at the clock. It was 3:27 in the morning. She looked back at the game in her hands.

"Well, it's never too late to start a new game." She put the game in the Xbox and turned the volume down. As soon as the controller was in her hands, she relaxed.

"_This_ is how a vacation is supposed to be."

* * *

Anna stared at the ceiling of her room. Everyone had finally left, and now she was just lying on her bed. Her mind had started to wander back to Elsa, and a smile graced Anna's lips.

Elsa had finally started talking. Like, they were having a real conversation. It wasn't one sided, and it wasn't awkward. Sure, it had started off fairly awkward, but they had fixed it. It was pleasant, and fun. Anna had definitely enjoyed it, even though she had just met the girl a few hours ago.

"Hans was right. First impressions really _are_ everything." She rolled over until she was on the edge of the bed. Her feet reached out to touch the cold floor, and she practically ran over to her TV. She rummaged through the cabinet underneath the screen. The contents were pretty old. She needed to go to the store soon and update her collection. She finally found what she was looking for. She put it into the Xbox and ran over to her bed.

"Maybe this will keep my mind off of Elsa." Anna stared at the screen as the opening of Fable III came on. He smiled to herself as she started a new game. Video games were a fabulous way to wind down from a long day. Hopefully, she wouldn't be up until dawn, but who knew? It was so easy to get lost in a game that Anna was doubtful that she would get any sleep tonight.

Anna played for what felt like 10 minutes, but was actually 3 hours. She looked at her clock. It was 6:53. She sighed and started to save her game, but then decided that she would customize her character first. She started switching colours on her character's clothes before moving on to her hair. Anna found a white colour, and applied it to the girl's hair.

Anna smiled and saved the game. She turned off the Xbox and the TV before cuddling back up underneath the covers. She started thinking about her game character, and was just about to fall asleep when a sudden realization hit her. She sat bolt upright in bed and put her hands to her cheeks. This had been what Anna had wanted to ask Elsa before she had left. How could she have forgotten something as important as this?

"Is her hair naturally that colour?!"

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's kind of slow right now, but I promise that things will speed up soon. In the meanwhile, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for something that would be cool to add in the future, then just tell me! No idea or review is a bad one! Criticism is also greatly accepted. I don't want to give y'all a boring storing :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you just let him get on the plane alone? How is that being responsible?" Kristoff threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"It was the only way we could get him over here! I wasn't just going to leave him alone all summer. He's already been away from us for 2 weeks!" Elsa groaned and started pacing. She was so nervous. What if he didn't get here? What if he got on the wrong plane? What if he was kidnapped?!

A loud bark resonated through the airport. Elsa and Kristoff spun on their heels to find what had made the noise. Their faces lit up when they saw him running towards them.

Elsa jumped back as the big brown husky knocked Kristoff over. Sven had Kristoff pinned to the ground. Kristoff was laughing and petting Sven as much as he could. Elsa lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh. After a few minutes of watching the adorable sight, Elsa took pity on Kristoff.

"Com here, Sven!" Elsa patted her thighs as she called out to him. Sven's head shot up and he looked to Elsa. His eyes got bigger and he let out a deafening bark as he jumped towards her. She braced herself in time to grab Sven's front paws. He moved his head forward and started licking her face. This time she couldn't cover her laughing as Sven showered her with love.

"Get a room." Sven jumped down once he had heard Kristoff's voice. Kristoff grabbed Sven's collar and connected the leash to it. Sven's tail wagged happily as the family walked out of the airport.

"Let's take him to the beach. He needs to let off some steam." Kristoff nodded in agreement as the group walked over to the sand. Sven stared longingly at the water. Elsa noticed this and elbowed Kristoff's shoulder. He looked down and noticed the dog's desire.

"Well, I guess he deserves a vacation, too." Kristoff took the leash off, and Sven was dashing towards the water as soon as he heard it click. Kristoff ran after him, and Elsa sighed. _Great. Now I have to deal with _two_ dogs._

"Come on, Els!" Elsa looked up at Kristoff. He was smiling and waving her over, trying to get her in the water. She tried her hardest not to smile, but that wicked turn of her lips gave her away. She smiled and ran towards the water. She slipped off her tank top and her long shorts and ran to her brother.

Kristoff picked Elsa up by the waist and dragged her to the water. She tried to scream and fight him off, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a laugh. Sven ran over and started barking and running around the siblings. Kristoff threw Elsa into the deeper parts of the water. When she finally resurfaced, he went and tackled her back under. He put her on his shoulders and started walking around in the water.

After a few hours of playing around on the beach, all three of the Bjorgman kids were exhausted. They crawled out of the water and collapsed onto the sand. Even Sven was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"I think we wore him out." Elsa laughed at Kristoff's simple statement.

"Good, because we're going back to the hotel whether he's tired or not." Now it was Kristoff's turn to laugh. Kristoff slowly stood up and held his hand out for Elsa. Elsa grabbed it and let her brother haul her up onto her feet. Elsa took the leash from him and put it on Sven. Sven had trouble standing up, but eagerly walked with the siblings to the hotel.

Once inside their room, Sven somehow knew which room was Kristoff's and immediately plopped down on his bed. Kristoff smiled to himself. He absolutely loved Sven to death. Sven was the one thing in his life, aside from Elsa, that made him feel loved. Olaf and Marshmallow made him feel loved, too, but not like Elsa and Sven.

"Want to play Mortal Kombat?" Kristoff turned to look at Elsa. She was already rummaging through the games cabinet. He sighed. He had no idea how this girl could play games for as long as she did and still be extremely athletic. It was an absolute mystery. But, he had to admit that he kind of liked it.

"Which one?" He saw the corner of Elsa's mouth turn down in concentration. Her brows pulled in, and she tugged at her bottom lip. Kristoff thought it looked absolutely adorable.

"How about DC Universe?" Kristoff smiled. He hadn't played that one yet, but he loved DC comics, so what could go wrong?

"Alright, you're on. But if I win, you have to let me chose the games." Elsa laughed and tossed her brother the controller. She had no problem making that deal. It wasn't like Kristoff was going to win, anyways.

The two started playing, and Elsa beat Kristoff time and time again. At one point, he gave up trying to make a strategy and just went into full attack mode. Elsa knew that he would end up with that approach, and had the perfect defence to put into motion. She could practically feel the frustration radiating off of her brother's body.

"God dammit, Els! Why can't you let me win just once?" Elsa smirked.

"Because, dear brother, this is too much fun. What kind of little sister would I be if I let you win all the time?" Kristoff grunted and continued trying to win. Elsa felt like she would give pity to the poor guy and let him start to beat her.

But then the pity was gone.

Elsa perfected each combo move that she could think of. Kristoff just stared at the screen with his mouth hanging wide open. He was never able to understand how Elsa was so good at video games.

After Elsa had won, Kristoff stood up and placed the controller back into the cabinet. He turned around to see Elsa's disappointed face. He smiled to himself and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep. You've beaten me enough times for the day. You should get some sleep, too." Elsa sighed and nodded to him. He gave her a small wave before closing his door for the night. Elsa stood up and went to look through the games again.

"What do I want to play today, hmm?" She asked herself. The options were pretty limitless, but she couldn't decide what she wanted to play. She decided to make it random. She closed her eyes and put her hand into the cabinet. She grabbed one of the games and brought it back out. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Resident Evil? Well, why not." She put the game into the Xbox and sprawled out on the couch. She started playing through the campaign and got about halfway finished when she started thinking.

She hadn't seen Anna in a few weeks. She had seen the girl sailing every now and then, but she hadn't talked to her. Elsa wasn't sure how she felt about that. Anna was someone that she had actually talked to, but Elsa also wasn't one to make friends in a foreign land. However, she had _enjoyed_ talking with Anna. Anna hadn't seemed like she was one of those girls that gossiped about everything. It was nice to talk to someone that didn't relate everything to looks or boys.

Elsa sighed. She needed to see this girl again soon. How she would do that, she had no idea. She just knew that it needed to happen. Maybe they could go to Oaken's? Anna had said how much she loved chocolate. There was _plenty _of chocolate at Oaken's. Elsa smiled to herself as she thought of the girls going out and talking for hours about chocolate.

The controller vibrated and brought Elsa back to the present. She was dying, and she had to fight fast. She quickly finished off that section of the game. She was about to start a new section when a thought hit her. In all honesty, it was a very important thought. It would determine whether she and Anna could become friends or not.

"I wonder if Anna plays video games?"

* * *

Anna frowned as the beach was, once again, completely lacking in a certain element. She hadn't seen Elsa in two weeks, and it was starting to drive her crazy. She had thought that they had connected.

_Don't freak out about it, Anna. You guys talked for half an hour. It isn't like you're soul mates or anything. She's entitled to have a vacation, too, you know!_ Anna sighed. Her mind was right. She was thinking too far into this whole thing. She shouldn't be so clingy over someone that she had just met.

"Come on, Anna. We need to get this logo painted on the side of the boat before it gets dark." Anna looked up and saw Nala staring at her. She blushed slightly before picking up her brush again. Nala shook her head at Anna like a mother would shake her head at a child.

"All of this worrying is going to give you a headache." Anna frowned.

"How did you know that I was worrying about something?"

"You were chewing on your lip and your foot is tapping." Anna looked down to see that Nala was right. Her foot froze and she started painting. Leave it to Nala to see right into Anna's head.

"Maybe I'm just really jittery. It happens, you know. Like that one time when I was about to have my first race with Hans, and I couldn't stop moving." Nala smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, and then you knocked over the judge on your way to the water." Nala noticed Anna's cheeks turn even brighter. Oh yeah. She was enjoying teasing Anna.

"It was accidental. I was trying to hurry because I was late. It wasn't my fault that he just so happened to step in my way." Nala laughed. Anna was getting embarrassed, and it was completely adorable. Nala put her brush down and walked over to Anna. She took Anna's shoulders and turned her around.

"Alright, enough teasing for right now. What's on your mind?" Anna shrugged and looked down at the ground. She wanted to tell Nala, but it was completely silly. It wasn't even something worth worrying about!

"I met a really amazing girl a few weeks ago at my party, and I haven't seen her since then." Nala frowned. That's what Anna was worrying about? She was worrying that she hadn't seen a girl in a few weeks? _Oh dear._

"Come here." She pulled Anna in for a hug. Anna eagerly returned it and rested her head on Nala's shoulder. _Stop acting like a child, Anna. Come on, act like it's no big deal!_

"How about this. Go to the mall with Rapunzel tomorrow. It'll help clear your head, and you really need to go somewhere other than the beach." Anna chuckled and looked up at Nala. Nala was her racing sponsor, but she was also like a big sister. Anna trusted her almost as much as Rapunzel.

"The mall sounds great."

* * *

Elsa awoke to a large body lying on top of her. She opened her sleep-filled eyes and stared into Sven's brown ones. Sven barked, and Elsa jumped further back into the couch. The next thing Elsa knew, Sven was licking her face. She tried to push him away, but the dog was too heavy.

"Come on, Sven, that's enough. She just woke up." Elsa looked at Kristoff thankfully as Sven jumped off of her. Elsa sat up before stretching and letting out a yawn. She finally felt awake enough to notice her surroundings. She saw that Kristoff was wearing swim trunks and a white shirt.

"Going somewhere?" Kristoff smiled.

"I'm going to take Sven for a walk down the beach. Wanna join us?" Elsa thought for a moment. Maybe she would see Anna? _No, Elsa. You met her once. You have friends at home, remember?_ She shook the thoughts away and looked at Kristoff once again.

"Give me a minute to get ready." She jumped off of the couch and ran to her room. She quickly slipped on her bikini, and then put on a blue tank top over it. She brushed her teeth and hair and ran out of her room. Kristoff was still waiting by the door, and Sven had his leash on. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on.

"Ready?" Kristoff nodded and held the door open for her. Elsa smiled. If there was one thing that her brother knew how to do, it was being a gentleman.

The siblings walked down the beach with Sven leading the way. They didn't let him get in the water this time, but he was still happy with just walking around on the sand.

"So, have you talked to that Anna girl again?" Elsa looked up at Kristoff. He was still looking forward at Sven, but a smile was playing at the edges of his mouth. She sighed.

"No. You unceremoniously interrupted our conversation, so I never got the chance to get her number. I think you ruined my only chance at making a friend." Kristoff laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I needed attention." Elsa smiled and looked down. The siblings had stopped walking, and now Elsa noticed why.

"Sven!" Kristoff looked at the empty leash in his hands. Both of them looked down the beach to see Sven running towards a couple that was walking on the beach. Elsa was the first to react, and quickly raced towards Sven. Kristoff followed suit.

They didn't reach Sven in time. He jumped onto the guy and started barking and licking him. Elsa threw her head into her hands as Kristoff continued running. Elsa could feel her cheeks turning a bright red.

"I'm so sorry. He gets really excited about people." Elsa heard Kristoff explain.

"It's alright. No harm was done." Elsa looked up at the voice. There was a distinct British accent to it, and she was automatically intrigued. The voice belonged to a woman with brown hair pulled into a bun. Her eyes were a calming blue colour. She was very pretty. _You think _every_ girl is pretty now. Don't get carried away._

"I'm Kristoff, by the way. This is my sister Elsa." Elsa held her hand out and shook the woman's. Glancing sideways, Elsa noticed that the man was still playing with Sven.

"I'm Jane, and that's Tarzan." Tarzan finally looked up when someone had said his name. He smiled at the siblings before going back to Sven. Tarzan had brown hair that was in dreadlocks. He had mesmerizing blue-green eyes. He was wearing nothing more than a simple pair of swim trunks, and it was easy to tell that he was very muscled.

"Are you from London, by any chance?" Jane smiled at Elsa.

"I am, actually. I moved here just six months ago." Elsa nodded her head in acknowledgement. She looked over and saw that Tarzan and Kristoff were playing with Sven in the water. She shook her head in amusement at the sight. After a few moments, she remembered that she hadn't ever verbally acknowledged Jane. She turned back to see Jane watching the boys as well.

"Kris and I just got here a few weeks ago. We're here on vacation." Jane turned back to look at Elsa.

"Have you ever been to Arendelle before?" Elsa gave a rueful and shook her head.

"We've never left Aellysae. Everything we've ever known is there, and there was never any reason to leave." Jane nodded.

"I can understand that. That's what I thought before I left London. Daddy and I had all of our equipment and our research notes there. I never thought that I would leave, but I'm very glad that I did." Jane had turned to look at Tarzan when she said her last sentence. Elsa smiled at how happy Jane looked.

"So tell me. Why on earth did you move from London?" Jane looked back at Elsa and gave her a beaming smile.

"I was going to University in London, but then I discovered that Arendelle University has a phenomenal art program. I decided to study abroad and learn as much as possible." Elsa's jaw went slack.

"You're an artist? Like, a drawing artist?" Jane laughed.

"Yes, the drawing kind. Now, how about you? Why did you leave Aellysae?" Elsa shrugged nonchalantly.

"My friends thought that Kris and I needed a vacation that didn't involve snow and ice. I hate to admit it, but I think they were right. This place is just what I needed." Elsa's mind went to Anna. _This is _exactly_ what I needed_. She smiled to herself at the mere thought of Anna.

"Well, would you mind joining me on my adventures tomorrow? I'm going to the mall, and it would be nice to have another girl go with me. Tarzan is a joy to be around, but he doesn't understand much about women, or people in general. He's more of an animal person." Jane and Elsa looked over to see Tarzan running and playing with Sven. Both girls shared a glance before laughing.

"I think that would be a lot of fun. I've had just about enough of spending all of my time with Kris. A day with a girl would be a great change." Jane smiled.

"Well, let me see your phone. I'll save my number in it, and then I'll message you with details later this evening." Elsa handed over her phone and watched as Jane typed in her name and number. Elsa smiled when she got her phone back. _I have a friend that isn't totally insane!_

"So, tomorrow then?" Elsa asked one more time. She was getting nervous that this was some kind of trick. It was silly, but it was a fear that had been engraved into her mind for years.

"Tomorrow. I'll text you tonight." Jane smiled one last time and turned back to the water.

"Tarzan! It's time for us to leave!" Tarzan dropped the stick he was holding and ran back up to stand beside Jane. Elsa noticed that he had eyes for no one else but her. She caught herself smiling again at the both of them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Elsa. I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa nodded at the two as they walked off down the beach. Elsa looked back to see Kristoff and Sven rolling around in the sand.

"Guys, don't do that! You're going to get sand _all_ over the hotel room!" Kristoff jumped at the sound of Elsa's voice. He had sand all in his hair, and the white substance left a thick coating over his skin, as well. Sven's hair was wet and sticking up in all directions, and Elsa just knew that she would have to bathe him and brush out all of the tangles in his coat.

"Sorry, Els." Kristoff ruffled his hair and stared down at the ground. Elsa sighed. He could act like such a child sometimes, including right now. He looked like a scolded child. Elsa walked forward, took Sven's leash, and intertwined her fingers with Kristoff's.

"It's alright. Come on. It's getting late." The three walked back down the beach to their hotel room. It was starting to get dark, and the ocean had turned a mysterious blue colour. The wind had picked up and helped keep the air from becoming stifling.

"So what was that I heard about you going to the mall tomorrow?" Elsa looked up at Kristoff and smiled.

"Jane asked me if I wanted to go with her. We'll probably be gone all day. Do you think you can take care of yourself for a day?" She teased. Kristoff barked out a laugh.

"Oh please. I know how to take care of myself. I'm a grown man, for Christ Sake." Elsa laughed along with him. They finally arrived back at the hotel, and Elsa immediately went into her room. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed. As soon as she was in bed, she checked her phone. She had a message.

_I'll pick you up at 10. Where's your hotel?_

Elsa quickly typed out the address and sent it to Jane. She plugged her phone into the charger and pulled the blankets up to her chin. It might have been hot, but Elsa loved nothing more than cuddling under the blankets. She started thinking about tomorrow, and it brought a smile to her face as she drifted off to sleep. Maybe Anna would be at the mall, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Jane were sitting in the food court. It was already 1 in the afternoon, and they hadn't done much shopping. However, they had done plenty of walking and talking. They hadn't gotten anything to eat yet, but Elsa was starving. She had skipped breakfast that morning because she had been too excited and nervous. Now, her stomach was throwing a temper tantrum about it.

"What do you normally eat in Aellysae? Is it any different from here?" Elsa looked up at Jane. She pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"We eat basically the same things, just on a different scale. We eat more meat, and less fruit. The meat lasts longer in the cold weather, and it's easier for us to get. But aside from that, it's the same as here." Jane nodded in understanding. The two girls had been talking about their homes all morning, and how different Arendelle really was in comparison.

"Are there any special dishes?" Elsa smiled at the thought of the different types of dishes that her people had.

"None that are specific to the land, but there's this one dish that I've always loved. It's originally from somewhere in the South, but it's a jambalaya with chicken, sausage, rice, shrimp, celery, and other spices." Elsa felt her stomach growl at her for mentioning her favourite dish at a time like this. She ignored it and turned back to Jane.

"That sounds delicious. I don't eat meat very often, but it sounds like I might have to try this jambalaya." Elsa nodded enthusiastically.

"Without a doubt. Maybe I can make you some in the next few wee-"

"Jane!" Elsa and Jane turned to see who had called out. Elsa saw a girl that she thought she recognized. What was her name, Rachel? No, Riley? No… _Rapunzel! There we go, her name is Rapunzel._ Elsa was glad that she had remembered the girl's name. Elsa looked back up and saw that Rapunzel wasn't alone.

Right beside her was Anna. Elsa's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the merry girl. She was wearing a simple summer dress that came just above her knees. It was green with a few blue flowers stitched on it. It made Anna's eyes come alive with colour. Elsa immediately got lost in the girl's eyes.

"Hello, ladies. I didn't know you were going to be here today, or we would have met up with you earlier." Rapunzel and Anna finally reached the table. They smiled at Jane.

"It was a last minute thing. I didn't even know I was going to the mall until Anna called me this morning." Anna gave a sheepish grin.

"Guilty as charged." Jane and Rapunzel laughed, but Elsa just continued to stare at Anna. She was hopelessly mesmerized.

"Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced Elsa." Rapunzel and Anna finally turned and noticed Elsa. Elsa immediately turned her eyes down to the table, a light blush making its home on her cheeks.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. Elsa was actually there, sitting at the table right in front of her. Anna hadn't expected Elsa to be there. She had assumed that Elsa would be busy with her brother the entire summer. She had just started coming to terms that morning with the fact that she wasn't going to see Elsa much over the summer. Now there she was, looking perfect and flustered.

"We've already met." Anna couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. Jane and Rapunzel gave each other a questioning look, but shrugged it off.

"Well, then why don't you two sit down? We can't have you standing the whole time." Anna grinned and quickly sat down in the chair next to Elsa. Elsa's head bent down even more, if it was even possible. Anna's grin died down a little, but then she remembered that she hadn't seen the girl in a few weeks._ She probably just doesn't remember you that well. Don't forget, you only talked for a few minutes about 2 weeks ago._

"So Elsa. Why are you in Arendelle again? I forgot." Elsa looked up to see that Rapunzel had asked her a question.

"I'm here on vacation with Kristoff." Rapunzel nodded.

"Right, I remember him. Okay, I gotcha. So what do you do? Are you a student?" Elsa's mind went crazy. _This girl is going to interrogate you!_

"Umm, yeah. I'm about to be a senior in college." Rapunzel nodded before starting a bombardment of questions.

"What are you studying?"

"Sports medicine and architecture."

"Do you play any sports?"

"I snowboard and ski."

"Do you have a job?"

"I'm a skiing instructor."

"How long have you been teaching?" Elsa felt her mind go into overload. The endless questions were starting to give her a panic attack. Her hands were getting sweaty, and she was shaking ever so slightly.

Anna noticed that Elsa was getting slower and slower with her responses. She looked down to see Elsa's hands clenched tightly. The knuckles were turning white, and she was shaking. Anna looked up at Rapunzel.

"Hey, Punz. Why don't you and Jane go get us something to eat and drink?" Rapunzel and Jane nodded at Anna.

"Are you two alright with fish and chips and a water?" Anna nodded at Jane. Elsa nodded just enough to answer Jane. The two girls got up and walked over to one of the food stands. Elsa literally slumped in her chair.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Anna smiled. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for Rapunzel. She tends to be very protective of me, especially when I'm around new people." Elsa nodded, but didn't answer. Anna chewed on her lower lip, trying to think of something to say.

"Is your hair naturally that light?" Elsa looked up at Anna with questioning eyes. Anna dropped her head onto the table. _Why would you ask that? That's such a weird question!_

"Yeah, it is, actually. It's a pigment deficiency, or something like that. I don't really remember." Anna looked over at Elsa out of the corner of her eye. Elsa wasn't laughing, or teasing her. She was trying to be thoughtful of her answer. Maybe Elsa was prone to weird questions?

"I was just wondering. I was going to ask you when we met at the party, but I kind of forgot. I tend to forget things." Elsa smiled.

"Well, at least you remembered." Anna smiled back and brought her head off of the table. She sat up like a normal person and looked back at Elsa. Elsa was looking at her, too, and it gave Anna butterflies in her stomach.

"Speaking of remembering, I remembered my own question that I was going to ask you." Anna waited for Elsa to ask, but she never did. She just stared down at the table, biting her lower lip. _Oh god, she bites her lip, too? That's adorable._

Elsa wasn't sure how to ask Anna. It was a really weird question. Who just asks people if they play video games? They were both girls! Girls weren't supposed to love video games! Well, the stereotype said girls weren't supposed to love video games, but Elsa thought otherwise. She finally looked back up at Anna, and a blush was already forming on her cheeks before she even asked.

"Do you play video games, by any chance?" Anna's mouth fell open. Elsa felt her cheeks turn even brighter, but she refused to look away. She wanted to give the impression that she was being serious about her question. Anna finally recovered enough to answer. Now it was Anna's turn to blush.

"Yeah. I play a lot. I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to games." Elsa felt her body relax. Anna, however, still looked embarrassed. _Say something! Don't let her think that she's weird!_

"That's good, because I do, too. I was just wondering. I've gotten kind of tired of playing with Kristoff." The blush on Anna's cheeks disappeared very slowly as she looked up at Elsa. Elsa smiled, trying to give Anna encouragement.

"What do you normally play?" Elsa laughed. Oh, if only she could list off what she played.

"Too many to list. But I _do_ have a favourite. So far, my favourite is the Resident Evil series." Anna laughed. Elsa loved the sound of Anna's laugh. It was like an angelic choir.

"I've heard they're really good! But they scare me too much, so I don't play them. I'm obsessed with Fable III right now." Elsa smiled. She had dreamed of being able to hold these kinds of conversations with girls. If she could talk to everybody about video games, then she wouldn't have any problem with making friends.

"I like that one, too. We should play together sometime." Anna got the biggest grin she had ever had in her entire life. Elsa wanted to play games with her! Anna had never imagined that she would get to play video games with another girl, especially not one as perfect as Elsa.

"That would be really awesome." The two girls smiled at each other.

"So, do you do anything other than play video games?" Anna laughed. Of course she didn't do anything other than video games. Okay, that was a lie. She did a few things. But video games came first on her list of hobbies.

"Well, I sail, but you already know that. I surf a little bit, but I'm not very good at it. Sailing is my number one, though. Well, right after video games." Elsa smiled.

"I've never been sailing. You should teach me how sometime." Anna's mind went insane at Elsa's suggestion. _I could take Elsa out sailing!_ She started bouncing in her chair at the thought. She would get the chance to show Elsa her entire world, in just one boat ride.

"Definitely. Sailing is so much fun. The way the wind blows your hair, and the ocean spray hits your face, and the boat floating effortlessly over the waves." Elsa watched as Anna's mind went to the sea. Elsa leaned her cheek on her hand as she just watched Anna think about sailing. It was obvious that Anna loved nothing more than sailing. It was evident in her tone, and the way her eyes glossed over with joy at the mere thought of it.

"But enough about sailing. How about you, Miss Snowboarder?" Elsa blushed when Anna had caught her staring. She quickly looked down at the table and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Snowboarding and skiing is all I do. I ride snowmobiles every now and then, but only when I need to get places. I'll play hockey with my friends sometimes, but I mainly stick with snowboarding. It was the first thing that I learned how to do, and I've stayed with it ever since." Anna watched Elsa's face as she talked. Elsa was very peaceful when she talked. Her body relaxed, and she looked more confident.

"I would ask you to teach me how to snowboard, but we're kind of lacking an essential element." Elsa laughed. Anna admired Elsa's laugh. It sounded like a chorus of bells.

"Yeah, it's a bit too warm for snowboarding. Maybe if you ever come to Aellysae, then I'll teach you." Anna smiled. She definitely had to visit Aellysae.

"Where else have you been besides here and Aellysae?" Elsa blushed. Anna was curious why. There was nothing embarrassing about traveling. It was really common, and most people _loved_ talking about their adventures.

"I've never been anywhere else. This is my first time out of Aellysae." Anna's jaw went slack. Elsa had never left Aellysae… Ever?

"Wait, so you've never been anywhere outside of your home?" Elsa shook her head.

"I've never needed to go anywhere. Everything I do, everyone I know, is in Aellysae. My job, my school, my family. All of it is in the same place, and I would never want to leave them. This is my first vacation ever." Anna shook her head to herself. She couldn't believe that Elsa had never been anywhere. Anna sat up straight and looked at Elsa.

"Then we'll just have to make this the best vacation ever, won't we?" Elsa smiled. _I think you can do that all on your own, Anna._

"We're back!" Elsa and Anna looked up to see Jane and Rapunzel walking towards them. They had the food and the drinks. Talk was scarce, and everyone seemed fairly content with eating in silence. The fish was delicious, and the chips were cooked to perfection. Once the food was gone, the four girls sat back and enjoyed the silence. Well, as much silence as one could find in a mall.

"What should we do now?" Rapunzel asked. The girls just looked at each other and shrugged. They were happy just sitting and enjoying each other's company.

"We could go check out the sports store? I think they got some new equipment that I've been dying to get a look at." The girls chuckled at Anna's excitement. She was already standing and getting ready to bolt to the store. The other girls stood up slowly and let Anna lead the way.

Elsa realized that she would have gotten completely lost in the mall if she hadn't had friends there. The mall was huge, and she had lost all sense of direction as soon as she had stepped through the main doors to the massive building.

As soon as the girls stepped into the sports store, they split up. Jane and Rapunzel went to the beach equipment, and Elsa followed Anna to the water sports section. She had no idea what any of this stuff was, but she was happy to go along if Anna was enjoying herself. _You sound like a whipped puppy, and how long have you known this girl?_ Elsa shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts and looked back at Anna.

"This is what I've been looking for." Elsa had no idea what Anna was looking at. It looked like a harness, but Elsa had absolutely no clue as to what Anna would want with a harness. Was there rock climbing around here?

"Umm, Anna?" Anna turned around to see that Elsa was behind her. She hadn't even noticed that Elsa had been following her. She had been so intent to find the trapeze harnesses that she had forgotten the rest of the world.

"Yes?" Elsa continued to stare at the harness.

"What's that for?" Anna looked at the harness and smiled.

"It's a harness that's used for sailing. Sometimes, when Hans and I feel like showing off, we lift the hull until we're almost perpendicular to the water. We use this harness so we can stand on the hull without fear of falling off." Elsa nodded, but she still had no idea what Anna had just said. Something about hulls, and falling off. She would have to do some research tonight.

"Are you going to teach me that when we go sailing?" Elsa teased. Anna smiled at her.

"Of course." Elsa's stomach dropped. She had just been kidding! She wasn't going to stand on something that was hanging above rapidly moving water! Was Anna insane? Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Oh good." Anna laughed at Elsa's attempt to sound excited. She had noticed Elsa tense up when Anna had played along with her teasing. Anna thought it was hilarious that Elsa hadn't caught on to the rest of the joke.

"Come on. Let's go find the others." Anna looped her arm through Elsa's. Elsa tensed up again, but quickly relaxed. Anna's skin was warm, and comforting. _Come on, Els. Don't act like this is your first time to link arms with someone._

Anna led Elsa to the beach equipment. Elsa felt better about this section because at least she had an _idea_ about what some of the stuff was. Rapunzel was looking at volleyballs and nets. Jane was just keeping Rapunzel from buying stuff.

"But this net is more durable than the ones we have now. What if another storm comes in and destroys my net again?" Jane sighed. It was obvious that she had been through this argument before.

"Then you'll just get another net the next day. Now come on. Anna and Elsa are back." Rapunzel looked up to see the two girls with linked arms. She gave Anna a quick wink before heading off towards the exit. The other three girls followed suit behind her.

"Does anyone else have any demands? Oops, I mean requests?" Anna laughed. Of course. Leave it to Rapunzel to try and make it sound like Anna was demanding.

"Not really, but I'm exhausted. How about you guys?" Elsa nodded towards Jane. She hadn't slept well last night, and all of this walking had really worn her out. Anna and Rapunzel nodded as well.

"Then we might as well call it a day. We have the rest of the summer to have fun." Elsa smiled. She was really starting to like Arendelle. The people were friendly, and she had made friends. Could this summer get any better?

"Oh, before you go. Here's my number. Call me if you need someone to play games with." Elsa looked over to see Anna handing her a slip of paper. She took it with shaky hands and stared at it. It had a number and a name. _Yup. All 10 digits. Achievement unlocked, baby!_ Elsa gave Anna a goofy grin.

"Thanks." Anna grinned and unlinked her arm. Elsa was sad that Anna's warmth had left, but then she smiled again because she had gotten Anna's number. Anna started walking off in the opposite direction with Rapunzel. She turned around one more time and waved. Elsa waved back before walking towards the parking lot with Jane.

"Did you have fun today?" Jane asked when the two girls had gotten into the car. Elsa sighed a happy sigh and smiled.

"I had a lot of fun." Jane smiled back.

"Great. We'll have to do this again." Elsa nodded and sat back in silence. Jane eventually pulled up into the hotel parking lot. Elsa got out of the car, but then leaned her head in the door.

"Thanks for inviting me." Jane gave Elsa a giant grin.

"You are most definitely welcome." Elsa waved and shut the car door. Jane drove off, and Elsa walked up to her room. When she got into the room, she found Kristoff and Sven sitting on the couch, with Kristoff playing Mortal Kombat. Elsa smirked.

"Are you training to beat me, Bjorgman?" Kristoff looked to the door to see Elsa standing there. He smiled a half smile.

"No. I'm training to _demolish_ you." Elsa laughed and went to sit on the loveseat. She watched in silence as Kristoff destroyed each NPC he went up against. She might have loved video games, but she also had fun just watching other people play.

"Did you have a good day?" Elsa smiled in remembrance.

"I had a great day." Kristoff looked at Elsa from the corner of his eyes. She had a lopsided grin on her face, and she was completely slouched into the couch.

"Did you see Anna today?" Elsa sighed in bliss. It took all of Kristoff's willpower to not laugh at her.

"Yeah. I even got her number." Kristoff dropped the controller and looked at his sister.

"Are you being serious?" Elsa lazily handed him the paper. He snatched it out of her hands and stared at it for a full minute. He slowly handed it back to Elsa and picked up his controller.

"First you make friends, then you get a girl's number? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Elsa laughed.

"It's still me, Kris. Do I need to kick your ass at this game to prove it?" Kristoff frowned. He hated being reminded about losing, especially to his little sister.

"No. I believe you. But, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Playing games all day is a lot of work." Both siblings laughed loudly while Kristoff got up. He went over and gave Elsa a simple kiss on the head. Elsa smiled warmly as her big brother started walking off.

"Good night, sis." He shut let Sven into his room before shutting the door. Elsa continued lying on the loveseat, not bothering to get up for half an hour. She nearly fell asleep, when she remembered that she hadn't saved Anna's number in her phone. _Maybe I should make sure that she gave me the right number?_ Elsa quickly dialled the number and held the phone up to hear ear. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Elsa sighed when she heard Anna's voice. It had only been a few hours since she had seen Anna, but she already missed her.

"Hey. It's Elsa. I just wanted to make sure that I had the number right." Elsa could hear Anna laugh on the other end of the line. The laugh brought a smile to Elsa's face.

"Well, you definitely got it right. You busy? Or should I let you get some sleep?" Elsa looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. _Where did the day go? Were we really at the mall for that long?_ Elsa suddenly remembered that Anna was on the other line.

"No, I'm not busy. Just about to play a game."

"Wanna play together?" Elsa's heart soared. Of course she wanted to play with Anna! What else would she want to do?

"Sure. What do you have?" She heard Anna dig through something for a few moments before answering.

"I don't have much. But I found my Minecraft game!" Elsa laughed along with Anna.

"I think that would be a great starter game." Elsa got up and put her copy of Minecraft into the Xbox. She waited patiently while it loaded.

"Hey, text me your gamertag. I'll add you and we can talk with the mics." She heard Anna rummaging again.

"Okay, sounds good. Talk to you in just a minute!" Elsa hung up and waited for Anna to text her. When she finally got the text, she searched the name and added Anna. The girls were soon playing together.

"Welcome back." Anna chuckled. Elsa smiled. She was glad that she could make Anna laugh. It was a nice feeling to be able to make someone happy.

"Thanks. Just a warning, though. I play this game with absolutely no regard to consequences, so if you die by my actions, then I apologize beforehand." Elsa laughed.

"Well, at least you told me before we started playing. Otherwise I might get a little frustrated."

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Elsa could hear the teasing tone in Anna's voice. Elsa decided to tease right back.

"No we wouldn't. I might just have to delete you and never talk to you again." She heard Anna scoff.

"That, my dear friend, is just unnecessarily cruel. Are you secretly a sadist?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." The girls laughed and went back to their game. They played for a few hours, doing nothing but building and mining. Sometimes, Anna would mine and Elsa would guard her back. Other times, Elsa would mine and Anna would guard. There was no system to their mining, and they got lost fairly often, but it was fun because they were playing with each other.

Elsa heard a door open on Anna's end of the line. Something hit Anna's mic, and Elsa could hear muffled voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but at least they didn't sound angry. After a few minutes, Anna came back on.

"Sorry, that was Hans. Apparently, we have a race tomorrow."

"When is it?" Maybe Anna would let Elsa go watch?

"It starts at 3, but I'll be there around noon at the latest." Elsa nodded. She would try to surprise Anna. It would be fun. Besides, she wanted to watch some more sailing. It was intriguing.

"Well, you should get some sleep, then." She heard Anna sigh on the other end of the line. Elsa had to stifle her laughter.

"I guess. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Anna sounded hopeful. How could Elsa even _think_ of saying no to a voice like that?

"Of course. Sleep well, yeah?"

"I will. Good night, Elsa!" Elsa waited until Anna hung up. Once she was positive that Anna was gone, she sighed dreamily and fell back into the couch. How could Anna make her feel so happy, when they still barely knew each other? Maybe it was a sign? Elsa didn't care, she was just happy to have to opportunity to talk to Anna whenever she wanted. She got up and walked to her room. She put on a pair of short shorts and a big t-shirt and climbed into bed. A smile formed on her face as she thought of Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a gentle breeze ghosting over the ocean. The waves were just big enough to create white caps. The sound of sea gulls and waves crashing on the shore would have been music to anyone's ears, if they could have heard it.

The beach was a frenzy of people. Sailing teams were running to and fro, trying to get registered. Kids were having fun looking at the boats. Teenagers were busy playing volleyball or tossing a football around. Adults were talking with old friends and enjoying their alcohol.

Elsa had Sven on a leash. He was getting caught up in all of the excitement around him. Kids would run up and try to pet him, but he would end up licking them instead. The kids would laugh and run away, and Elsa couldn't stop herself from laughing along with them.

Elsa looked at her phone. It was almost 3, and she had no idea where Anna was. She guessed that the girl was getting ready for her race, but she still had no idea where the race was even going to take place. _In the water, obviously._ Elsa smirked at her own thought. _At least I can always make fun of myself if I can't find her._

"Are you looking for someone?" The thick English accent forced Elsa to turn around and see a man walking towards her. He had extremely short brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a smug smile etched on his face. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off muscles and tribal tattoos.

"Umm, yeah, actually. Anna and Hans Smith?" The man's smile got even wider. He gestured with his hand further down the beach.

"Come with me. I'll show you the way." Elsa got a weird feeling in her stomach. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was telling her not to trust the man. _At least there are plenty of people around._ Elsa gripped Sven's leash even tighter and followed the man.

"So, do you have a name?" Elsa bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure if she should just give out her name. _You gave out your name to Anna, and Rapunzel, and Jane, and-_ Okay, okay. She had given her name out to a lot of people already. She mentally shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"I'm Elsa." The man grinned even bigger, if that was even possible.

"That's a lovely name. My name is Clayton." Sven growled after Clayton had said his name. Elsa gave him a gentle kick to the butt to get him to stop. He got quieter, but he still continued to growl. _What's his problem?_

"It's nice to meet you, Clayton." Clayton turned around to smile at her, and she managed to give a weak smile in return. He seemed nice enough, but when were they going to get to the right part of the beach?

"Here we are. I hope you enjoy the race, Elsa." He had a smug smile as he bowed his head in her direction. She smiled and nodded her head before looking towards the water.

The sailors were already out on the water. Elsa knew nothing about sailing, but she knew a starting line when she saw one. The sailors were trying to keep the boats behind a predetermined line, though Elsa couldn't really tell how far out it was. As soon as the horn was sounded, the sails were unfurled and the sailors were off.

Elsa still had no idea which boat was Anna's. She was kind of just going for whoever was in the lead. She had been watching for a few minutes when one of the boats turn around. Elsa assumed that it was because they had reached the turning point. The boat started sailing to shore quickly. Large wakes were trailing behind the, _what had Anna called it? The hull? Yeah, the hull._ A few other boats were quickly catching up, but the horn sounded and the first boat pulled up to the beach.

Elsa watched as Anna jumped off the boat and onto the white sand. She was smiling from ear to ear. Her braids were resting on her shoulders, but they looked messy and wild. Her skin was glistening with salt water. Elsa looked closer and noticed that Anna had a naval piercing and a small ice rose tattoo on her right hip. _She has a tattoo?!_

Right after Anna was Hans. At least, Elsa suspected it was Hans. He was only a few inches taller than Anna. His ginger hair was plastered to his forehead. His smile was almost as big as Anna's, even though it wasn't near as mesmerizing. He ruffled Anna's hair before pulling the boat further onto the beach.

Elsa walked forward, closer to Anna. She got close enough and tapped Anna's shoulder gently. Anna quickly spun around. Her face lit up when she saw Elsa. She threw her arms around Elsa's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"You made it!" Elsa laughed at Anna's enthusiasm. The younger girl was practically jumping up and down in her excitement. Elsa wrapped one arm around Anna, but held onto Sven's leash with the other.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to surprise you." Anna pulled back and looked Elsa up and down before frowning. Elsa looked down, too. The front of her button up shirt was soaked, along with the front of her jeans.

"Sorry about your clothes."

"It's no big deal. They'll dry in the sun." Anna smiled again. Sven barked at Anna, and she quickly looked down to see what had caused the commotion. Her face lit up when she saw Sven. She got down on her knees and started petting his head while he licked the seawater off of her face.

"Who is _this_ beautiful boy?" Elsa rolled her eyes. _So much for spending some quality time alone with her._

"This is Sven. He's Kristoff's dog. He's a pain in the-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence. He's an absolute sweetheart." Anna continued to pet Sven as he turned to look at Elsa. His tongue poked out and he barked in her direction before going back to lick Anna's face. Elsa frowned at the dog. _I'll get you back for this later._

"Anna! Come on, Hans is waiting for you." Anna looked up to see Nala jogging towards her. Nala was looking every bit the sponsor that she was. Her hair short tan hair was slightly ruffled, and her earrings had been removed for the occasion. She was wearing her "Pridelands" shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Okay, fine." Anna huffed. She gave Sven one last pat on the head before standing up. She turned to look at Elsa, who quickly wiped the frown off of her face.

"I'm free in half an hour. Want to meet at Oaken's?" Elsa barely supressed the urge to pump her fist into the air. _She wants to meet up with you! Well, come on! Don't just stand there!_ Elsa shook her head and looked back at Anna.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I think I'll just take Sven home first." Anna smiled and started walking off towards Nala. Elsa walked back in the direction of the hotel. A smile was permanently etched onto her face. She hadn't thought that she would be so excited to just hang out with someone. It was a nice feeling.

"Elsa! Wait one moment, will you please?" Elsa turned around to see Clayton jogging after her. Her permanent smile found its weakness and disappeared. _What does _he_ want?_

"Thank you for waiting. It has been brought to my attention that you are new to Arendelle?" _How does everyone already know about me?_

"Yeah, I'm just here on vacation." Clayton's devious smile suddenly reappeared. _Oh no._

"That's wonderful. I was wondering if you would do me a favour?" The corner of Elsa's mouth turned down. She didn't have a good feeling about this. No one just asks for a favour, unless they want something in return. Would it be worth it? _Just hear him out first._

"What do you need me to do?" Elsa could swear that the air had gotten thicker. Everything else had gone silent, or at the very least, muffled. Clayton seemed to grow taller and more confident. _What have I just done?_

"I need you to help me out with a few things. It pays well, and you won't even have to get your hands too dirty." Elsa wasn't sure what was going on. What did he want her to do? Get her hands dirty? What, did he want her to kill someone?

"Explain." She wasn't confident enough to use more than that one word. She was afraid that she would have stuttered if she tried to say more.

"I need you to help me deliver some items to a few acquaintances." Elsa's throat clogged up. She knew what this was. Clayton wanted her to deliver illegal items! She opened her mouth to talk, but her mouth was dry. After a few moments of awkward silence and staring, she finally found her voice.

"I don't think that would be wise on my part, but thank you for the offer." Clayton's smile turned into a frown. The air seemed darker. Elsa tried her hardest not to shrink in on herself, but she still felt tiny next to the burly man.

"If you were as wise as you claim, then you might want to rethink your decision." Elsa tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. _Nice going, Elsa. You just made an enemy._

"I've already made my decision. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going." Elsa quickly turned around and practically ran away from where the large man was brooding. Sven ran right beside her, tossing his head in every direction as if checking to make sure that no one was following them.

Elsa didn't stop running until she reached the hotel room. Kristoff was lying on the couch, his arm resting over his eyes. Elsa unlatched Sven's leash, and he ran and jumped on Kristoff. Kristoff let out a huff of breath when the beast landed on his stomach.

Elsa threw the leash onto the counter before walking over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and checked her watch. _I have another 15 minutes. I'll head over there soon._

"I take it the race didn't go well?" Kristoff was staring at his little sister. The hand that wasn't holding the water bottle was clenched into a fist, and the knuckles were turning white. He watched her work her jaw before she turned to look at him. Her eyes swam back into focus.

"What? Oh, no it went fine. Anna won." Kristoff noticed that she didn't sound too excited when she answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Elsa checked her watch one more time and put the water back into the fridge before heading to the door.

"I'll tell you later." She walked out of the room without giving Kristoff time to ask more questions. She stared at her feet for the entire walk. She wanted to avoid as much social interaction as possible. _Until you see Anna._ The corner of Elsa's lips pulled up into a small smile. When she finally looked back up, she was standing in front of Oaken's.

"Elsa!" Anna was already inside, waving to her. Her smile got even bigger as she pushed her way through the doors and into the homely parlour. She made her way between the tables and sat down across from Anna in one of the booths.

"I didn't know when you would get here, but I already ordered some chocolate. Is that okay with you?" Anna tried her hardest not to look down. Nala had told her to be confidant, and so that's what she was going to do. She kept the smile on her face, even though she was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"That sounds great." Anna sighed in relief. _Way to go, Smith! Keep it up!_

"What did you think of the race?" Elsa smiled to herself as she thought of the race.

"It was really cool. Honestly, though, I had no idea where you were. I kind of just rooted for whoever was in the lead." Elsa's cheeks had a slight blush as she confessed. _Don't tell her that! She'll think you weren't paying attention!_ Elsa nearly hid her face in her hands, when Anna laughed. Elsa looked up, very confused as so why Anna was laughing.

"Good thing I was in the lead then, huh?" Anna's eyes gleamed with happiness. She was in a giddy mood, and she couldn't stop herself from teasing Elsa.

"It was a _very_ good thing. Imagine how embarrassing it would have been if you had lost?" Anna laughed even harder. It was nice to have someone to joke around with. She could joke with Rapunzel and Nala, but it was a different kind of joking. Anna couldn't really explain it, but it was exciting.

"I just might have cried. I mean, it would be very rude to cheer for your friend's competitors." This time, Elsa laughed. Anna mentally congratulated herself for bringing that wonderful sound past Elsa's lips.

"Yoo-hoo! Miss Anna! How was your race today?" Both girls looked up to see Oaken setting two Chocolate Sundays on the table. His face was still jolly, and it was still pretty adorable.

"We won by a mile! The wind was just perfect, and we were able to…" Elsa stared at Anna. She couldn't hear a single word that Anna was saying, but she admired how animated the girl had gotten. Her hands were waving, and pulling, and being flung around. Elsa sighed and leaned back into the booth. _Just friends. You still barely know her. Remember, Els?_

"I remember you. You were here with that young gentleman just a few weeks ago, ja?" Elsa looked up. Both Anna and Oaken were staring at her, waiting for her to answer. She had been caught up in her own mind. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yeah, that's me." She gave a nervous chuckle and started wringing her hands. _What else am I supposed to say?_

"Well, welcome back!" Elsa smiled. The man was almost too nice to be real. It was a welcome opposite from Clayton.

"Thank you very much." Oaken smiled and patted the table lightly.

"Well, I should be getting back to work. Holler if you need anything, ja?" Both girls nodded before Oaken walked back to the counter. Elsa smiled down at her ice cream. _Chocolate!_

Elsa looked up to see Anna already going to work on her ice cream. It took all of Elsa's self control not to laugh. Anna was obviously enjoying her treat. She was already almost halfway done.

"Slow down, Anna. You might choke yourself, and I don't think I can finish two Sundays." Anna froze and looked down. She gave Elsa an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"Oops." Elsa laughed again and started eating. The girls sat in silence while they enjoyed the chocolate. When chocolate came into the picture, talking was the last thing on their minds. The girls finally finished and just sat there, enjoying the silence.

"You should teach me about sailing." Anna's eyes darted up to meet Elsa's. Elsa was sitting there with her hands folded across her lap. There was no teasing smile on her lips. Anna's heart started racing. _She wants you to teach her about something. Well, don't become a mute _now_. Say something!_

"Umm, y-yeah. I could do that." Elsa smiled and went silent yet again. Anna wasn't sure what to say. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she finally thought of an idea.

"It's easier to teach while on the job, though. I think you'll just have to go sailing with me, instead." Anna watched as Elsa practically stopped breathing. Her knuckles had turned white, and her jaw was clenched. _What's going on in that head of hers?_ Anna was about to ask, but Elsa came out of her stupor.

"That would be cool. Maybe sometime before I leave." Elsa was mentally berating herself. _About time you answered her. She's going to think you don't really want to go with her. What are you so afraid of, anyways? It's just a boat._

"Hey, this place is nice and all, but how about we go to my house or something? I have some new games that I haven't played yet." One corner of Elsa's mouth tilted up. Her eyes slowly lifted until she saw Anna smiling at her. _First ice cream, then she invites you to her house to play video games. Whatever you've done, Elsa, is definitely working in your favour._

"Alright. I think I have enough time for a game or two." Anna jumped up from her seat and took Elsa's hand. An electric wave was sent up Elsa's arm as she was pulled after the excited girl. After a few minutes of Elsa being pulled across the beach, the girls finally arrived at Anna's house. Elsa realized that it was the same house from the party a few weeks ago. _How did I not know that this was Anna's house?_ She continued to stare at the house until Anna pulled her through the back door.

"Come on. If we hurry, then we won't have to talk to my parents." Elsa opened her mouth to ask something, when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Fuck! God, that fucking burns!" Elsa and Anna stared in the direction of the kitchen. Anna slowly made her way towards the kitchen doors.

"Papa? Is that you?" Anna and Elsa finally appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at the mess. A pot was lying on the floor about 3 feet away from the stove. Noodles were splattered all over the floor in every direction. An older man was standing in the middle of all of it with his hand underneath cold water. The man looked towards the entryway to see his daughter and a stranger looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know you were home." He looked around the kitchen, examining his damage. He looked back to Anna one more time.

"Don't tell your mother." Anna laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." The man nodded and went back to work, thinking that the discussion was over.

"As long as you make me some more Mac-N-Cheese." Anna's father laughed, even though Elsa could see that Anna was dead serious. _She's blackmailing her dad… with Mac-N-Cheese!_

"I can accept those conditions. Now, who's your friend?" Elsa physically jumped when the conversation turned to her. Anna and her father both turned to look up at Elsa. She was still standing in the doorway, not sure whether she should help or just stay out of the way. Anna stood by Elsa once again.

"This is Elsa. Elsa, this is my dad." The man washed and dried his hands before offering one to Elsa. Elsa took it slowly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith had a confused look on his face. Elsa averted her eyes and looked at the kitchen behind him.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Elsa felt her mouth go dry. She didn't want to get caught up in her parents' ridiculous war with this man.

"No sir, I don't think we have. I'm just here on vacation." Mr. Smith nodded and released Elsa's hand. She let out a quiet sigh before looking back at Anna. Anna was completely oblivious to Elsa's nervousness. Anna finally took Elsa's hand and started leading her away from the kitchen.

"We'll be in my room!" Mr. Smith grumbled in acknowledgement while Anna led Elsa up the stairs. Elsa stared in awe at the size of the house, just like the first time she had come here. _How do they not get lost in this monster of a house?_

Anna eventually pulled Elsa through one of the doorways and shut the door behind them. A small smile pulled at Elsa's lips as she looked at the room. The room had white walls, with surfing and sailing posters pinned up all around. There was a bookshelf on the far wall, but it didn't hold any books. It had trophies, and Elsa assumed they were from sailing. On the wall across from a large bed was a huge TV, with another cabinet underneath it. A few summer magazines were spread out on the floor.

"What do you want to do now?" Elsa turned to look at Anna. Anna was obviously nervous. She was rubbing her arms and biting on her lower lip. _That's so adorable!_

"Well, let's do what we came here to do." Anna gave a confused look before she understood.

"The games!" Elsa laughed as Anna rushed over to the cabinet under the TV. Anna rummaged for a few minutes before popping back up. She had a few games in her arms.

"These are the ones that I haven't played yet." Elsa walked over to where Anna had set the games down on the floor. Elsa was impressed with the collection of games in the cabinet. _Let's take a look here. Borderlands 2, F.E.A.R. 3, Far Cry 3, Gears of War 2 and 3. Wait, is that…_

"You haven't played Lego Lord of the Rings yet?" Anna shrugged.

"I haven't had time." Elsa had a large grin on her face. She opened the case and put the disc into the Xbox. She grabbed both controllers and sat on Anna's bed. Anna was still on the floor, so Elsa patted the space beside her. Anna quickly jumped up and over to the bed.

"I'm guessing you've played before?" Elsa laughed.

"Of course I have. Lord of the Rings is my absolute favourite trilogy of all time. I mean, how can you not love it?" Anna went quiet. Elsa looked over and saw Anna fiddling with her braids.

"What's wrong?" Anna's head shot up. She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I've just never seen any of the movies before." Elsa dropped the controller. Anna had _never_ seen the movies? Not even one of them? That was a sin! It was a tragedy! It just wasn't human!

"Wait, never? Like, in your life?" Anna blushed even more as she shook her head. Elsa stared at Anna as if she were some new creature that she had discovered. She finally recovered and picked up her controller.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to have a marathon, then." The corner of Anna's mouth tilted up ever so slightly. Elsa hadn't made fun of her! She pressed start and the two girls started their game.

The girls quickly became engrossed in their game. The only time they would talk is if they were helping the other one out. The sun had set over the water, but the girls didn't even notice. They finished the entire campaign before they looked up to see that it was already 11 at night. Anna rubbed her tired eyes.

"I didn't mean to keep you out this late." Elsa laughed.

"Its not like I have a curfew, Anna. I'm old enough to decide when I should go home." Anna laughed along with Elsa, when a thought popped into her head.

"How old are you, anyways?" Elsa looked down at the floor and kicked her feet against the carpet.

"21." Anna nodded. _I figured she was older, anyways. _She could tell that Elsa was still uncomfortable, so she stood up and walked closer to Elsa.

"Hey. As long as you play video games with me, it doesn't matter how old you are. Even though you're, like, ancient." Anna giggled as Elsa blushed even more. Elsa brought her hand up to push her bangs back and let out a nervous chuckle.

"As long as I'm still hip like you kids." Anna laughed even harder, and this caused Elsa to laugh, as well. The two laughed for what felt like forever before they finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I should probably get going. Kris is going to worry if I don't show up soon." Anna's face fell. She didn't want Elsa to leave. She was having fun just spending time with her. She could be herself around this girl. _Why? What makes her so special?_ Anna had no idea, but she liked it. The girls walked down to the back door, and Anna leaned against the wall.

"We can talk tomorrow, yeah?" Elsa had reached for the door handle, but she turned back around to smile at Anna. It made Anna's heart soar.

"Without a doubt." She waved before walking out of the house. Anna sighed and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She had gotten lost in thought of Elsa when a voice called out to her.

"What are you so happy about?" Anna opened her eyes to see her mom standing in front of her. Anna gave her mom a nervous smile.

"Just happy about the race today, I guess." Her mom smiled and nodded.

"Well, you can be happy about it tomorrow. It's late. Go on and get some sleep." Anna jumped up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before rushing up to her room. She instinctively walked over to her phone and checked it. She had two messages. The first one was from Rapunzel, asking if she was busy. _Of course I was. I had an angel in my room._ The second one was from Elsa.

_I made it back. Wanna meet at the mall 2morrow?_

Anna smiled at her phone like a giddy child. She typed out a quick "yes" before jumping onto her bed. She was too excited to get any sleep. She didn't even bother putting on pyjamas. She just lay in her bed, thinking of Elsa's laugh and smile.

* * *

**I hope you guys are okay with mindless chatter, because I think it's absolutely adorable. Also, I changed the reasoning for why the Bjorgmans and the Smiths don't like each other in Chapter 2. If you have any questions or reviews, feel free to send them! Have a great day, my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and stared at her clock. It was 2:27 in the morning. Why had she woken up so early? A loud crack brought her attention to her window. Rain was cascading down the glass, and Anna couldn't even see through it. A frown appeared on her face as she realized that she couldn't see Elsa in this type of weather.

Another crack sent Anna jumping up from her bed. She quickly grabbed her blanket before throwing her door open and running across the hall. Her hand hovered over the door as if to knock, but yet another crack of lighting sent her shoving the door open.

Hans shot up out of bed at the sound of his door hitting the wall. His hair was slightly mused, and his eyes were fogged over with sleep. He had been having the greatest dream, but he was already forgetting what it was about. He furrowed his brow as he turned to see what had woken him up.

He saw Anna standing near the foot of his bed. Her hair was in a complete mess, and she had her blanket wrapped around her and covering her head. She was biting her lip and wringing her hands together, refusing to look at him. She looked like a guilty little kid. Hans smiled and patted the bed beside him.

"Come on, scaredy cat." Anna's face lit up as she literally jumped over him and onto the other side of the bed. She bounced once before getting settled into the soft mattress. Hans lay back down and tried to get back to sleep.

"Do you think the rain will stop by morning?" Hans sighed. Of course. Anna was going to talk for a while. She had a tendency of talking a lot when she was scared or nervous. He wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while.

"It's already morning, Anna."

"I know, but _morning_ morning. You know, when the sun is awake?" Anna continued to stare at the ceiling. She hated the thunder. The rain was a blessing, but the window-shaking power of the thunder scared her half to death.

"I don't know. Go to sleep and maybe you'll find out." Anna was silent for a moment, and Hans smiled at the fact that Anna might have fallen asleep. He was about to fall asleep again when Anna's voice woke him back up.

"What if the rain never stops?" _Leave it to Anna to think of worst-case scenarios._

"The rain will stop."

"But when?"

"Whenever it wants to stop. Now get some sleep, Anna, or we'll _both_ be grumpy in the morning." Anna was silent for a little while. She was about to ask Hans another question when she heard his light snoring. She sighed. _I guess I'll have to face this storm on my own._ The house shook with another clap of lightning not even a second after her thought, just as if to prove Anna's point. She brought the blankets up over her head to protect her.

"This is going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

"Elsa? Psst. Elsa." Elsa forced her eyes open to see who had called her. Kristoff was standing in front of her bed with Sven by his side. Kristoff was wearing his reindeer boxers and had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Both Kristoff and Sven looked like frightened children.

"What do you want, Kris? It's…" Elsa turned to see that it was 2:43.

"It's not even 3! Why would you wake me up at this ungodly hour?" A clap of lightening sent Sven jumping onto Elsa's bed. She sighed. _This is just fabulous. It's raining._

"Get in bed, you big baby." Kristoff rushed over to the other side of the bed before lying down. Elsa let out a light chuckle. Kristoff, a large, muscular mechanic, was afraid of a little thunder. It never ceased to amuse her.

"Thanks, Els. Come here?" Elsa turned her head to see Kristoff holding his arms open. She debated with herself for a moment before scooting closer to him. She sighed and relaxed. It was just like when they were younger. Whenever one of them was scared or upset, they would always just lay in bed together. Some people thought that it was weird for them to cuddle like that, but it didn't matter. It made the siblings feel better, and that was all that mattered.

"How is it that you're _still_ afraid of the thunder?" Kristoff huffed in frustration.

"If something shakes the entire house, then I'm going to be afraid of it. Remember the lightning storms in Aellysae?" Elsa shivered. The lightning storms from home were absolutely terrifying. The blue lights would crash into the earth, and then disappear entirely not even half a second later. They would leave destruction, and nothing else.

"Yeah, I remember. We were there just a few weeks ago, remember?" Kristoff lightly swatted Elsa's arm before the two became silent. They didn't need to talk. They soon closed their eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

* * *

"Hans, you said the rain would stop when the sun woke up." Hans sighed. He hadn't been sitting at the kitchen table with Anna for 5 minutes before she was already asking questions.

"I said that it _might_ stop." Anna groaned and flopped herself down onto the kitchen counter. Hans managed to move his bowl of cereal right before Anna's arm landed on that exact same spot. She stayed still, just watching the ceiling and listening to the horrendous sound of rain pelting the glass windows.

"Well, you should make it stop. I have people to see." Hans laughed and continued to eat his cereal. Anna was the busiest person that he new. Even more so than himself, and he was the Assistant CEO of Smith Co.

"I'll tell the rain to stop just as soon as I finish my breakfast. I mean really, Anna. It's not even 9 o'clock yet." Anna groaned again to show how unhappy she was. Hans laughed again and ate slower than normal. Anna finally got tired of it and rolled onto her stomach. Her face was mashed against the cold granite of the counter.

"Why did the rain have to ruin such a perfect opportunity?" She grumbled to herself.

"What perfect opportunity?" Anna looked up to see her mom walking into the kitchen. Her hair was already up in a perfect bun. Her business clothes were pressed to perfection, and she looked as professional as ever.

"To rebel against the government and abuse my freedom!" Anna sat up quickly and pumped her fists into the air. Her mom gave her a wide smile before sitting down at the table.

"Who's abusing freedom?" Anna's dad walked in this time. He was still in his pyjamas. Obviously, today was his day off. Her dad's hair was ever so slightly messed up in the back, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He had on a purple robe, and the newspaper was under his left arm.

"Your daughter. You might need to put bars on her windows." Anna's parents laughed at their own teasing while Anna slowly lowered her fists.

"I'll use a nail file and plot my escape. You can't contain me!" Anna jumped off of the counter and ran into the living room. Anna's parents looked at each other and smiled. Their daughter was a bit unusual, but that's what made her so loveable. She was always in a good mood, and she was fun to be around. Even though her parents lived for the office and were very strict about punctuality, they loved seeing their daughter have fun.

Anna jumped onto the couch next to Hans. She lounged across the entire couch, landing her head in Hans' lap. He never looked down, but let his hand brush her hair back behind her ear. She closed her eyes and let him start to mess with her hair. He started scratching her scalp, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a groan of pleasure. _This is the best feeling in the world._

"What do you want to do today, little sis?" Anna looked up to see Hans staring at her. She scrunched her nose as she tried to think of something to do. _We can't go sailing. We can't go play volleyball. The roads are too wet to drive. Hmm._ She had a devious smile as she looked up at Hans. He smiled back at her as they both had the exact same thought.

"Guitar Hero!" The siblings yelled their excitement at the same time as they hopped up from the couch. Hans raced Anna up the stairs and towards the game room. Hans was already setting up the game when Anna ran through the doors. Anna quickly grabbed her guitar before lounging in the green beanbag on the floor. As soon as Hans was ready, he fell back into the white beanbag to Anna's right.

"You pick the song." Anna looked through the list. She loved the majority of songs on the game, but there was one in particular that she absolutely adored playing. It always got on Hans' nerves because he had trouble playing it, but she couldn't care less. It was fun to get Hans flustered every now and then. She quickly picked "Cliffs of Dover" and the game got started.

"You know I hate this song." Anna smiled to herself as the first few notes crossed her path.

"I know, but I'm the youngest, so I get what I want." The siblings settled into a comfortable silence as they concentrated on their playing. Both of them were playing on Expert, and were nailing it. Before long, they were standing up and playing. They always started off sitting, but as soon as things got heated, they stood up so they could move around more.

The song finished, and the Smith children took turns choosing songs. Hans would end up choosing most of the lyrical songs, while Anna had a tendency of picking songs with nothing but guitar solos. By the time their dad had come upstairs, they had played a total of 23 songs.

"Come on, you two. It's time for lunch." Anna and Hans propped their guitars against the beanbags before rushing downstairs. Mr. Smith laughed at how his adult children still acted as if they were in elementary school. He slowly walked after them, chuckling when he heard them laughing and competing with each other.

"That's not fair, Hans. You're taller than me!" Mr. Smith walked into the kitchen to see Hans holding a chocolate bar above his head. Anna would jump, but she would miss it by an inch each time. She finally stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Hans Smith, you give me that chocolate bar right now or I swear to God you'll never live to regret it." Hans saw the seriousness that was gleaming in Anna's eyes. Her mouth was turned down, and she looked just like their mother. He instantly felt frightened of the younger girl.

"You can have it." He said quickly as he dropped the chocolate onto the counter. Anna instantly smiled and picked up the chocolate bar. She walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, bro!" Mr. Smith laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"What do you two want?" The room was silent for a few moments as his kids thought of what they wanted to eat. Finally, Anna was the one to speak up.

"Mac-N-Cheese. You never made it for me last night, so it's time to pay up." Hans grunted in approval as their father started boiling some water. The three sat in comfortable silence as Mr. Smith finished the Mac-N-Cheese. Once they had gotten their lunch, they sat around the dinner table.

"How's your new friend, Anna?" Anna's hand froze halfway to her mouth as she looked up at her dad. He wasn't looking at her, and was just eating his lunch. She could almost swear that he hadn't even said anything, but she knew that he had.

"Which new friend?" Her dad just smiled as he took another bite of food.

"The one you had over yesterday? Let's see, I believe her name was Elsa?" Anna chewed slowly. Why was her dad asking? Did he think something was going on? _Don't be so paranoid. He probably just wants to know about your life._

"Umm, she's fine? We were supposed to go to the mall today, actually." She gasped and dropped her fork. She hadn't checked her phone all morning! What if Elsa had been crazy enough to make it to the mall, only to find out that Anna hadn't shown up?

"Be right back!" Anna yelled as she ran up to her room. She skipped stairs in an attempt to reach her room faster, but she only ended up tripping instead. She hopped up and made it to her room to check her phone. Elsa had sent a message at around 9.

_No mall 2day, I guess. Reschedule for 2morrow?_

Anna smiled. At least Elsa had asked for them to reschedule. It made Anna feel like Elsa genuinely wanted to hang out with her. She smiled and sent a "yes" before putting her phone in her pocket and heading back downstairs to finish her lunch.

* * *

Elsa had just sent the message to Anna. She looked out of the balcony window one last time, just to confirm that she wouldn't be going anywhere. She noticed Kristoff was still lying in bed. His arms and legs were sprawled out, and he was taking up 90% of the bed. Sven took up another 5% between Kristoff's legs.

Elsa brought her fingers over to her brother's side. She gently raked them up and down his right side. He moved a little, but then settled down again. Elsa got up and stood over Kristoff. She put her hands on both of his sides before relentlessly dragging them up and down, making her brother jump and fall off of the bed. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach as she fell to the floor laughing.

"That's not funny, Els." Elsa laughed even harder as her brother tried to be serious. After a few minutes of rolling on the floor, she finally recovered enough to stand up. Kristoff was lying on the floor with an arm over his eyes. She gave him a gentle kick to the ribs as she walked by.

"Just let me sleep." She sighed.

"You woke me up before 3. In the morning. I'm making today hell for you." Kristoff groaned before sitting up. He glared at Elsa, and she glared back. He gave up first and rested his elbow on his knee.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Elsa smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Kristoff chuckled lightly as Elsa practically skipped out of the room. He pulled himself up onto his feet and looked back at the bed. Sven was still fast asleep. His back leg was twitching slightly, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Kristoff gently scratched behind Sven's ear.

"Time to start the day, boy." Kristoff walked out of the room. He could already hear Elsa playing a game. He couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded violent. He walked into the kitchen and started bringing out the essentials.

"Bacon?"

"Definitely."

"Eggs?"

"Mhmm."

"Pancakes?"

"Kris, do you even need to ask? Of course I want-" Elsa paused her game and turned to look at her brother. He still had his head in the fridge, and wasn't even looking at her direction.

"Did you say pancakes?" Kristoff had the eggs and bacon in his hands as he shut the fridge door. He looked at his sister with a questioning glance.

"Yeah. You know, golden, fluffy, usually round but can be made into different shapes?" Elsa hopped up off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. She started digging around through the cabinets, looking for the godlike ingredients that would create the breakfast of champions.

"Els?" Elsa quickly turned to look at Kristoff. He had a box of Aunt Jemima pancake mix in his hands. She snatched it away and started pouring it into a bowl.

"You know, this stuff is probably horrible for you. Have you even read the ingredients?" Elsa shushed him.

"This is the godliest pancake mix you will ever have. Don't even try and tell me otherwise." Kristoff just shook his head and continued to mix the eggs. He added some milk, salt, and pepper before turning on the stove.

"'Scuse me." Elsa shimmied past Kristoff so they could switch places. Elsa poured some milk into her mix before turning on the griddle that she had found. She leaned against the counter and watched Kristoff cook while she waited.

"What should we do today?' Kristoff looked over his shoulder for a minute before returning back to cooking the eggs.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to work out today. The gym downstairs looked really impressive." Elsa nodded to herself. _Maybe I could go workout with Kris? It would be better than playing video games all day…_

Elsa looked down just in time to see the green light on the griddle turn off. She smiled as she poured the liquid pancakes onto the hot surface. She made a few that were really big, and a few that were really small. _Kris can get the small ones, just because he woke me up last night._ After a few minutes of silent cooking, Elsa heard a random yelp.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck fuck fuck! Jesus Christ!" Elsa turned to see Kristoff rubbing a towel over his bare stomach. She looked at the stove and noticed that he was cooking bacon. A smug smile crossed her face as she looked back at her pancakes.

"That's what you get for cooking bacon without a shirt." Elsa continued to stay smug until she felt a sharp sting on the back of her thigh. She jumped away and looked towards Kristoff. He had the towel in his hands, ready to strike again.

"Oh no you don't." Elsa put her hand in the bowel beside her and scooped up some pancake mix. She then proceeded to fling it towards Kristoff. It landed in his hair and across his chest. He was stunned for a moment, then instantly popped the towel onto Elsa's bare legs once again.

The siblings became engrossed in their rivalry. Elsa continued to throw pancake mix, and Kristoff continued to pop her with the towel. Soon after, Elsa was able to get a towel, and pops could be heard echoing in the room. After about 10 minutes of nonstop towel popping, the siblings stopped and stared each other down. Elsa looked towards the kitchen, and her face fell.

"I think we made a mess." Kristoff turned around and saw that pancake mix covered a large portion of everything in the kitchen. He silently praised himself for turning off the stove and griddle before the war had started. The siblings used their towels to clean up the mess. Once the pancake mix was cleaned up, they sat on the couch and ate their lukewarm breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, the dishes were cleaned and put up. Elsa went into her room to change into some basketball shorts and a black tank top. She tied her hair into a messy braid and walked out to see Kristoff already waiting by the door. They walked downstairs and into the gym. Thankfully, it was entirely empty.

"What are you gonna do, Els?" Elsa looked over to see Kristoff already setting up the bench press. She gave him a half smile.

"It looks like I'll be spotting you. I can't have you dying within the first month of vacation." Kristoff laughed and got set up to work out. After Kristoff was done lifting, he moved over so Elsa could take her place. They did this with each machine, and finally felt satisfied after 3 hours. They walked up to their room in blissful silence.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kristoff kneeled down to pet Sven, and then looked at Elsa. He crinkled his nose and nodded his head.

"Good, because you stink."

"Ha ha, very funny." Elsa walked into her room and closed the door before heading to the shower. She stepped out of her sweaty clothes and turned on the hot water. As soon as the water hit her back, she instantly relaxed. She sat down on the tiles and let the water cascade over her. Once she was completely at ease with everything, she stood up and washed her hair. She turned the water off and stepped into the steamy bathroom.

She towel dried her hair before putting on some short shorts and a big t-shirt. She walked into her room and looked at her phone. The red light was blinking. _Who would be sending me a message?_ Her face lit up when she remembered that she had sent Anna a message earlier. She jumped over to check her phone.

_2morrow sounds great!_

Elsa smiled to herself. She was excited to get to see Anna again. Elsa walked out of her room and saw Kristoff sitting on the couch in some clean clothes with his hair still dripping wet. He looked up from his game and smirked.

"About time you came out. I thought you had melted down the drain." Elsa smacked him on the arm before sitting down beside him. She watched him play for a few minutes before going to pick up her own controller.

"What are you doing?" Elsa just gave him a devious grin.

"I'm going to make your life hell." Kristoff's smirk from earlier faded. Elsa put in Halo 4. She set up multiplayer and started a death match. The siblings sat in complete concentration as they battled for supremacy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her bed with the blanket around her shoulders. The lights in her room were turned off, and the only illumination was from the TV. She was playing Fable 3 again. She had lost her other save thanks to the storm, and she had decided to just start all over. She had just gotten the mercenary outfit. She was in the middle of fighting when her phone started ringing. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID before she answered.

"This is Anna Smith, how may I help you?" She heard a light chuckle over the phone as she put the speaker on and continued playing.

"Hey, now. Is that how you greet your friends?" Anna smiled as she realized that Elsa was on the other end of the line.

"Only the important ones." Anna paused her game and picked up her phone. She took the speaker off and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"So I'm important now?"

"You're number one." Elsa smiled. She had just gotten through playing games with Kristoff when she decided to call Anna. It had been a long day without talking to her.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Elsa tried to put some teasing in her voice. Obviously it worked, because Anna teased right back.

"The sweetest. Sweeter than chocolate, actually."

"Now you're just lying." Both girls laughed and started talking about random things. Elsa talked about everything that she had done throughout the day, from making pancakes, to working out, and even just playing video games with Kristoff. When she mentioned the towel war, Anna gasped.

"He hit you?!"

"It wasn't a hit. It was a pop, and it was with a towel. Have you never popped someone with a towel?"

"Well, I don't make it a point to hit someone with towels. I actually _like_ people." Both girls laughed once again, and then Anna started to recall her day. She talked about waking up because of the thunder. She talked about playing Guitar Hero with Hans, and even about how she put together a puzzle after lunch.

"You still do puzzles? You little nerd." Anna gasped and pretended to be hurt.

"I am _not_ a nerd. Puzzles are very good for the brain. Besides, I prefer the term "geek"." Elsa laughed. _At least she admits it._ Elsa just couldn't get over the fact that Anna was an adorable geek that loved video games. _Not to mention that you think she's absolutely gorgeous._ Elsa smiled to herself at the thought. Yeah. There was that, too.

"Well, then I'll just call you a geek from now on. That'll be your name in my phone." Anna looked to the clock on her nightstand. It read 1:37. _How is it already that late?!_ She sighed and sat back against the bed. She tried her hardest to stifle a yawn, but Elsa's chuckle indicated that it was heard over the phone.

"Someone seems tired."

"Just a little bit."

"How about I let you go? We'll see each other tomorrow, anyways." Anna nodded, but then remembered that she was on the phone.

"Yeah! Sounds good to me. So, how about 11 tomorrow?" Elsa took a minute to think. _11 gives me enough time to sleep in, and still have enough time to get ready. Sounds reasonable to me._ She shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"That works with me." Anna smiled. Tomorrow was going to be fantastic.

"Great. Well, good night, Elsa!" The corner of Elsa's mouth tilted up into a smile.

"Good night, geek." Anna laughed before hanging up. _Yeah,_ she thought. _Tomorrow will be perfect._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the later-than-usual update. But in honour of my brother turning 13, I added a whole mess of sibling fluff. Don't worry. Awkward Elsanna shall ensue very soon!**


End file.
